Under a New Moon
by Lost and Never Found
Summary: She was caught like an animal, and caged like one... They killed her little brother, stole her mother's locket, and ripped away her idenity. Now its up to the Lord of the West to teach her who she is again. SessOO, occasional song.
1. Prologue

**First Inu fic, but I've been writing for the past four years, and I kick butt in my English class in every kind of writing style. Don't think this is going to be bad! This is Sess/OO, and I do mention Fluffy's mother, who is now a CANON character... That threw all of my character analysis out the window... I had to start from scratch, which I did. And I think the new one is better then the old one! Oh well. Now I give Under a New Moon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru, Rin, or any other part of the Inu Yasha world. I do own, however, Tomoyo and Rizu. Oh, and the songs aren't mine either.**

Do you know what it means, to be free? I did, once. I thought it meant getting the family car to go out to the movies with my friends every Friday, having parts in plays and musicals, playing my flute everyday for an hour... That isn't freedom. Freedom is getting to see the sky, being able to stand upright, and, quite frankly, not having to sit in your own waste.

I don't know how I got here. I was in bed one minute, then I thought I heard my little brother, Rizu, cry out in his sleep again. When I woke up to try and comfort him, I found a cloth over my nose and mouth, and a drug took over my system. I felt the chain around my neck snap, and fury flooded my system. Whoever drugged me was stealing my mother's locket. That fury awoke something inside of me, but then the drugs took affect, and I was out of it. I woke up in a wooden crate, with thin cracks to allow air in, but nothing else.

A man came then, and I somehow knew it wasn't the man that drugged me. He spoke then, and I realized he wasn't much older than me, if that. His voice was still innocent and regretful as he said something in a language I couldn't understand.

"What are you doing with me?" My voice was hoarse and raspy from lack of water and the drugs. "What do you want from me?" He spoke again in that unfamiliar language, then I heard him cry out in pain. A rough voice spoke to him harshly in the same language, followed by another cry. I realized the owner of the rough voice was the one behind this, and probably the one who drugged me.

"Hey!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Let me out of here! You have no right to keep me in here!" My voice cracked and broke as I shouted, so I resorted to banging on the lid of the crate with my fists. I felt the boards shudder under my hits, and was slightly shocked. The crate was well made, and it made no sense for the boards to creak under my pathetic strength.

The cries stopped, and the voice switched into a bad accented version of English as started to talk to me, "Well, look who's finally awake. Now girly, there is no need to get upset. If you promise to be good, I'll let you out of the box."

I replied hesitantly, "What does being good imply?"

"Well, it means you'll be quiet and when a customer wishes to look at you, you'll be a good girl and remove the clothes we give you-."

"Screw you." I bit out automatically, then bit my lip. That was not the right thing to say apparently, since the man went back to his own language and started cursing, giving the crate I was in a savage kick.

He said angrily, "See how that box suits you the next few days. You won't be coming out for anything till you agree to my terms."

That was three weeks ago. I haven't left the crate yet. They threw some kind of cloth over the crate, making it impossible for me to see anything, even light. I'm in permanent darkness, with nothing but my mother's old songs to keep me company. I hear mummering voice sometimes, so I know I'm not alone, but they never try to talk to me. I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I know one thing...

I will die in this box, or I will die fighting them... But I don't think I'll live for much longer.

**There's the Prologue. I'm working on my LOTR story for a little while, but I'll return to this whenever I get writer's block in the other (which, knowing me, will be often enough I'll have the first chapter for this done before I update the other).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the new chapter folks! Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate the feedback. I'm still confused though as to how you can have like, 100 views, and only two reviews, but oh well!**

**Disclaimer: Not again! The same holds true from the last chapter! Me no ownie!**

My head was leaned back against the planks of the crate, the movement of the wagon underneath me slowly lulling me into a drozy state. It was a good thing too, because I was miserable when fully awake. My stomach constantly hurt, as did my throat. My tongue was swollen to the point I knew I wouldn't be able to talk for a while if I did get out. When I moved, my limbs protested painfully from being cramped up this long. I knew I was at the edge, and there wasn't long now till I fell asleep and didn't wake up. I turned my attention to my brother as I started to drift off. I thought I had heard him cry out, which is what woke me up before I was captured. Did they have him too, or was it just my imagination? I had no way of knowing for sure...

Before I fell completely asleep, I sang softly under my breath one of the many songs my mother made sure to teach me before she died.

_You are here, alone again_

_In your sweet insanity_

_All too calm, you hide yourself from reality_

_Do you call it solitude_

_Do you call it liberty_

_When all the world turns away to leave you lonely_

_The fields are filled with desire_

_All voices crying for freedom_

_But all in vain they will fade away_

_There's only you to answer you forever_

_In blinded mind you are singing_

_A glorious hallelujah_

_The distant flutter of angels_

_They're all too far, too far to reach for you_

_I am here, alone again_

_In my sweet serenity_

_Hoping you will ever find me in any place_

_I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain_

_Inside my voice, far away to eternity_

The memory of my mother holding me as she sang calmed me deeply, sending me into a light sleep. I didn't feel the wagon stop, or the screams of the dying. The thing that woke me up was the sound of other crates around me being ripped open, and unfamiliar voices shouting to each other.

Forgetting where I was and my situation, I tried to scamper away from them, only to let out a hoarse cry as my entire body protested the movement. The talking near me stopped, and I heard a gentle knock on my crate. A voice said something to me, in the language everyone here seemed to speak.

"Who are you?" I tried to say, but all that came out was a hoarse croak. So instead, I just pounded on the lid, hoping that however it was would let me out. For once, my hopes didn't end up being major disappointments. I heard the boards above me groan as the nails were yanked off the lid, and then the whole was removed. I quickly covered my eyes before the sudden light blinded me, even though it was only twilight. Once they adjusted, I carefully observed my rescuer.

He looked middle-aged, with a long scar running from his lower eyelid to his jawline, a dangerous wound. He probably came close to losing his left eye. He had dark brown hair that he kept pulled back, revealing sharp, pointed ears. Bright emerald green eyes stared at me in wonderment, and despite the hardened wisdom in his gaze, he looked at me with an almost sort of fatherly gentleness, which made me wary of him. I didn't ever know my father, but if my step-father's and my relationship was something to judge by, I didn't like father figures. With a gentle smile, he said something to me and offered me his hand. I quickly shook my head, and tried to speak again, this time with some success, "Who are you? What do you want with me?" My speech was harsh, and I burst into a dry, hacking cough as soon as I finished.

The man frowned at me, then reached for my head. I tried jerking away, but my entire body locked up, making it impossible. He pulled my hair away from my ears, then brushed his thumb over my cheek and then, strangely, over the center of my forehead. He then said in a soft voice, "You must be far from home, little one. You speak a tongue foreign to me."

I started and stared at him when I realized he just spoke to me in the language that my mother told me was that of her people, though few knew of it, much less spoke it anymore. She had painstakenly taught me how to speak it till I had no trace of an accent, and could switch between it and English in a blink of an eye. Yet here was this man, speaking it equally as clearly, and somehow knowing that I knew it just by looking at me. Hesitantly, I responded in the same language, "I know not where home is anymore-." My voice broke again, and I started to cough again.

Frowning the man asked, "How long have you been in there?" Then he reconsidered and said, "Nevermind, I don't want to know. Come out now, and we'll get you cleaned up, fed, and watered. You look half-dead." I didn't tell him that was my intention. "We'll take you to our lady, and she'll help you home. If your home is gone, she will arrange for you somewhere to live. She may even keep you there, as an ornament of her court."

I didn't respond, simply trying to stand for now. The thought of a bath and a meal was horribly appealing, and I knew I would follow him to the ends of the earth if he followed through with that promise. He grabbed my upper arms and helped me stand and get out of the box. I was doing fine, till he let go. The instant he stopped suporting me, my knees gave out and I was falling to the floor, a cry being ripped from my throat at the painful jarring.

He caught me before I could hurt myself further, and I felt his anger practically sufficating me. I couldn't help but grit my teeth and try to stand on my own. I hated appearing weak, and apparently this man thought I was. As I struggled to my feet, I felt his anger fade and he said to me softly, "I wasn't angry at you, little one. I was angry at the man that did this to you." He then lifted me up into his arms and I eeped in shock, scrambling to get a grip on him in case he dropped me. A roaring laugh escaped from his throat, and I glared at him. I also hated being laughed at.

As he carried me out of the wagon we were in, he said softly, "My name is General Yukiru. What is yours?"

"Tomoyo." I answered shortly. My name was the source of many arguements between me and my step-father. He wanted me to Americanize it, go by Taylor instead. He wanted Rizu to go by Ron. Unfortunate for him, I fought for the names my mother gave us. I wasn't going to let him steal that away from me. The general nodded his acceptance of my name though, and jumped down to the road.

A group of soldiers saluted as we came down. One quickly began gabbering to the general in the unfamiliar language. He responded in kind. Whatever he said seemed to shock everyone there. It was obviously an order, though, since several of the men ran off. I honestly couldn't have cared less. Than one of the soldiers offered me a flask made of some sort of hide, which I accepted reluctantly. I wasn't sure what was inside, but I was so thirsty I couldn't resist. I pulled out the cork and took a sip. It was plain water, as far as I could tell. A few sips were all I could manage before I started coughing again. The water was refreshing, but I couldn't handle much. I knew food was going to be the same way.

Yukiru led me to where the others had run, and I was shocked to see huge mounts. They weren't horses, though. They were dragon-like, some with more than one head. Simple saddles were strapped to their backs, and Yukiru was quick to toss me up into one of them, a red one with two heads. The others around me were quick to mount. I noticed there were three mounts stacked with supplies, tied to the saddlehorns of other guards' mounts. A few other spares were tied similarly. The general noticed my stares, and explained, "We sent a few men ahead to report to the lady of our return. It's a three day trip, but it will give you time to put some meat on your bones."

As we rode, I realized that we were following a dirt trail through the dense trees, though they were quickly thinning out. We arrived at a clearing, set up for a campsite of huge perportions. Men were quick to dismount and begin to set up tents and start fires. Yukiru was slower, helping me down and keeping me standing with my sore limbs. He called out something, and a soldier came running forward. With a start, I realized this one was a girl. I had assumed I was in some sort of medieval timewarp, but now I wasn't so sure.

She was very pretty, with short, electric blue hair and matching eyes. Amazingly enough, she had stripes on her left cheek, dark gold in color. I was considered tall, being around five foot eight, but she towered over me by a good head. With a smile, she took my hand and tried to lead me somewhere. I stumbled briefly, but was quick to regain my balance and try and pull away. Yukiru touched my shoulders and assured me, "This is Azula. She will take you to bath and changed into fresh clothes. You can trust her." Then he glared at the girl in question, "Right, Azula?"

Looking very confused, she nodded her head and tugged my hand again. This time I followed her, eager to bath. Azula led me to a natural heartspring that took my breath away. I was shy about her being there with me, but when she casually started to strip, I hurriedly followed. Cautiously I slipped into the water and sighed happily, practically feeling all the dirt and grime fall off. I knew the nightclothes I had been captured in were ruined, but I had no idea what to wear.

Azula handed me a bunch of herbs, which when wettened, worked like shampoo and soap. I practically tore off my skin as I washed, eager to be rid of all the dirt. I had always hated being dirty, much to my brother's confusion since he loved mud and dust. When I was finally clean, I tried to look in the water to see what Yukiru had seen on my face that gave me away, but it was too rich with minerals for me to see even a hint of my own reflection. Shrugging, I started to climb out of the spring, Azula not far behind me. She didn't seem to mind putting on her clothes from earlier, but she seemed to understand my wanting to be rid of my own. She shyly handed me a bunch of folded up silk garments, dyed a light turquiose with a deeper blue design on it. First went a layer of white undergarments, then Azula helped me with what I now recognized as a haori and hakama. A dark purple sash with the same deep blue design was tied around my waist to keep the haori closed, and I pulled on the black boots myself. With a smile, Azula sat me down on a rock and started playing with my hair.

She was pulling it into all sorts of twists, but I didn't complain, till she laid a strand over my shoulder. A white strand. With frantic hands I reached back and pulled all my hair loose again and over my shoulder. Her cries of protest fell on deaf ears as I observed the mass of white hair that was now mine. Then I looked closer at my hands. My nails, kept filed and clipped short, were in points and seemed sharp. And on my wrists... I had stripes like Azula. Bright turquiose stripes on my wrists. I vaguely remembered seeing similar ones on my hips and ankles.

"What did they do to me...?" I murmured, my mind uncomprehending.

**Here you go, my doves! I told you I'd have this out first! R&R, please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, such a rapid response! I didn't expect this! Thanks to my current reviewers, I've decided to make this my main project. I actually know where this one is going!**

**Disclaimer: I grow bored with this... Just refer to the last couple of chapter, kay?**

I felt Azula grab my wrists, and it drew my attention to my face. Speaking in a hightly accented tone, she asked me, "Lady, are you alright?"

"What did they do to me?" I asked, my voice soft.

"Lady, I don't understand. You are still lovely, the prettiest inu youkai I've ever seen-."

"I am not a youkai!" I bursted out, angry and upset. "I don't even know what that is! I'm human..." I stopped and looked at the stripes again. "Or at least, I was..."

Azula grabbed my chin and forced me to meet her gaze. The bright blue orbs searched mine for something, then said softly, "You really thought you were a human... Oh Lady, I'm so sorry..."

I sniffed and kept my tears of shock in check. "It's not your fault. And stop with this 'Lady' stuff. My name is Tomoyo."

Laughing, she nodded her head, then asked hesitantly, "Since you don't know what you look like anymore, would you like to see? I have a mirror in my supplies..."

Thinking about that for a moment, I slowly nodded my head. Azula had marks on her cheeks, and I suspected now that I had similar ones. She offered me a hand up, and I gladly took it, my limbs recovering remarkably quick from my experience. The soldier must have seen the look on my face, and she laughed. "Our kind heal faster than humans, an advantage I'm sure you're glad for right now." I nodded slightly and she escorted me back to the campsite.

As we walked down the row of tents, I noticed many of the men eyeballing us. At first, I thought it was Azula, but after a few wolf whistles I knew it was because of me too. I'd never gotten attention like that before, but I didn't want it either. Now I didn't know how to deal with it, except glare at those who reached out for me. With one man, that wasn't enough, and before I was aware of it, a deep growl was coming up my throat, and I bared my teeth at him. He quickly retreated, and no others tried to reach for me.

At Azula's tent, I refused to step in. The canvas material reminded me too much of the cloth they kept over the crate when I was in it, and I wasn't eager to be under it again. She let me stay outside, though she kept a careful eye through the flap on what the other soldiers were doing. Azula quickly came back out holding an elaborate silver mirror, carefully packaged in raw silk. She gauged my reaction, then let me see my reflection. I came dangerously close to blacking out.

I already knew about my hair being white, but I wasn't prepared for the rest. I did have stripes, turquoise ones on my both of my cheeks, and navy blue ones over my eyes. A silver, eight-pointed star was set at the bridge over my nose, just between white eyebrows. My eyes, thankfully, stayed the same: a deep blue-violet with a ring of silver around the pupil. They were the perfect combination of my mother and father. Hesitantly, I looked closer. Some other things were different as well... My cheekbones were more defined, and my eyelashes that were once blonde on the tips were now thick and sooty black in color. I was a completely different person, almost.

Reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, I realized that the shell of my right ear was still pierced, the silver hoop still there thought they were now pointed. I couldn't help but be surprised at the the strange things that stayed the same. Reaching up, I touched the area of my skin that was strangely still burned. Azula said that I was healing faster than I normally would, but this mark was still raw. Looking at the somewhat familiar markings, I realized what it was. "It's from my chain..." I murmured softly.

Azula regarded me strangely, then looked at what I was touching. "That looks like a spell burn." she said curiously.

"The men who took me tore a locket from around my throat. These marks look like the chain it hung on." I answered quickly. She regarded me with wide eyes, and I tilted my head. "What?"

"Don't you see? That's it! Your mother's locket must have been the charm that made you believe you were human! It's why it burned you when they tore it off!" Azula said excitedly, her accent worse than ever.

Even as I opened my mouth to protest, I remembered all of the things my mother used to tell me. None of them had never made any sense in my life back home, and none of my drama friends ever mentioned any of them either. My father died before I was born, so I never knew him, but I did know he had... white hair! So my parents weren't human! Looking at the mirror again, I whispered softly, "Why, Mama? Why didn't you tell me?"

The blue-haired girl touched my shoulder gently and asked softly, "Did your mother even know?"

I slowly nodded. "She taught me as much as she could, before..." I paused, not liking to remember.

Azula seemed to pick up on it, so she didn't press further. I thought I was spared, till General Yukiru gripped my free shoulder firmly. "What happened to her, and your father for that matter?" he asked. I realized that he had been listening the whole time.

"They're dead, alright?" I snapped, not liking the question. He gripped me even firmer, and I realized I wasn't getting away till I got the whole story out. "I didn't know my father... Mama said he died in a war shortly after I was concieved. In order to avoid the shame of having a child out of wedlock, she let my father's good friend convince her to marry him. She spent eight years inforcing in me everything she had time to teach, and then she..." My throat caught on the next word. Clearing it, I finished softly, "She died, giving birth to my baby half-brother." Again, I was swamped with worry. I still remember when she died..

I was eight years old, and still wore my long hair, then solid black, in braided pigtails. I was dressed in solid white, since my mother said that's what her kind wore at a deathbed. She was barely breathing since the birth, only able to murmur baby Rizu's name to the nurse. Sniffling, I tried hard not to cry. My mother hated seeing anyone cry. I felt her hand in both of mine contract, and I looked up to see her once bright silver eyes look at me blankly, almost sending me into tears.

"Tomoyo..." she whispered. I leaned closer, making sure I could hear. "Please... Look after Rizu... Make sure he knows... about our kind..." Her voice was turning raspier and raspier.

I shook my head. "You'll be here to tell him." I murmured. "You have to be..."

Her hand's grasp weakened and she whispered urgently, "Please, Tomoyo... Promise me..."

Shakily, I nodded my head. "Alright, Mama... I promise."

She smiled at me weakly, then Alan, my mother's husband, walked in. "Sakura." he said simply, his eyes disbelieving as he took in my mother's form that was rapidly wasting away. I glowered at him. Despite what the doctors said, I knew it was his fault she was this way.

My mother seemed to ignore him and squeezed my hands. "I love you, my twilight star." My mother said, the first thing she had said quite so loud since the birth. "Don't forget... I love you."

"Tomoyo?" Azula asked. Startled, I looked at her, before realizing I'd let my mind wonder. I smiled apologetically, and she smiled back. Yukiru noticed this exchange, and smiled as well.

"Would you like Azula to be your guard while you travel with us?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise. I was under the impression I was under his care. "I don't have time to look after you myself." he explained. "And Azula has an extra mount, since her partner is one of those I sent ahead." Instantly, I understood his reasoning and nodded in agreement. I didn't want to be a burden to him. "Now, why don't you and Azula settle down in your tents..."

I shook my head furiously, "Thanks, but no thanks!" They both stared at me, startled. I said firmly, "I would rather stay out in the open as much as possible." Yukiru seemed to instantly understand, given the way he found me, and left to see to the other soldiers nearby.

Azula helped me fix up a sleeping mat at the base of one of the trees and offered me some dry rations and water. I was grateful for them, but I wasn't able to eat much. My stomach had shrunken in the three weeks in the crate, and no matter what I was I had to get used to eating again. I saved the rations for later. Instead of a few large meals, I knew from the few survival classes I took that several smaller meals would be better.

When those around me began to settle down to sleep, I thought over everything that had happened. It was obvious to me now I wasn't in the small town I had grown up in. This place was more than Asian based, and the way they moved and acted seemed archaic. It was some sort of timewarp, and it was one that cost me the innocent assumption I was human, just like my stepfather and bro-.

I paused at that thought reached me, and looked to Azula, who was talking to another soldier. She seemed to sense my questioning gaze and turned to face me, tilting her head to the side. I asked her cautiously, "Azula, what is someone called if they are half..." I paused to remember the right word. "...inu youkai, and half human?"

Her upper lip instantly curled up and she sneered, "Hanyou." By her reaction, I knew it wasn't a nice word. "Half-bred, uncontrollable nuisances. Most are killed on sight by full-breeds, whether it's youkai and human... Tomoyo, are you alright? You look pale."

I was pale. I was in shock. Alan was certainly human, and my mother was obviously an inu youkai. My poor baby brother, who everyone seemed to adore, would be killed without a thought here. I briefly sent a prayer to any god who was listening for his safety, hoping against all facts that he was still at home, enjoying the extra time alone with Alan.

Without telling Azula what was wrong, I curled up to sleep. Even though I had slept in the past few weeks more than I thought I would in a lifetime, the worry for my brother had exhausted me and it was easy for me to sleep.

**Ladies and gems, I give you the next chapter! Please read and review! I'm dreadfully shallow, and I like hearing from those that read this.**


	4. Chapter 3

**More reviews? (does the happy dance) YAAAAAAY!!!! I'm so happy! (promptly starts to cry joyfully, then becames serious again) Okay, I'm done being a dork... Maybe. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (sniffles) You won't make me say it, will you? (winces under the glares she recieves) Okay, okay! I don't own, now stop that!**

Time passed, another week to my counting. I rode a green dragon mount  
alongside Azula, though I noticed mine was hard-mouthed or something because   
it was hard to guide him. She had pulled a set of supplies and another  
change of clothes for me from the spares, and I was slowly earning my way  
into all of the toughened soldiers' hearts. Honestly, I didn't care, but  
being friends with them made the lecherous ones stop with their catcalls and  
whistles, which made me happy.

Overall, I liked being with this quirky group of fighters. They were a  
tight-knit group, like a family. Belatedly, I realized that it was a family,  
sort of. Most here were inu, or what I now knew meant dog, kitsune, or fox,  
and ookami, or wolf, youkai, all of the canine family and as a result this  
could be viewed as a pack of sorts. It explained a lot, like the way I  
seemed to instantly gain superiority. In the social system of this era, inu   
outranked all others, especially white inu, which is what Azula kept  
assuring me I was. Despite Azula's numerous protests, I had insisted on a  
simple braid as my hairstyle, which was suiting the constant traveling  
Yukiru insisted on. He seemed very pressed to get us to the manor his lady  
lived at. I learned through the others that this was a border patrol, and we  
had been at the western most peak of the lady's land. Now, we were only a  
few hours ride away.

Whenever we stopped for the night, Yukiru and Azula took it upon themselves  
to teach me about the world I was now a part of. Azula mostly taught me  
mannerisms and ettiquette, which was much harder than I expected. She  
claimed I was making progress, though. Yukiru's lessons were much more  
interesting. He was working on my language skills, mostly with the language  
he and the soldiers spoke when they weren't talking directly to me. From my  
own brief scattering of knowledge, I now recognized it as Japanesse, and  
from there I've been able to pick up his lessons quickly, though I was still  
far from fluent. Thankfully, he seemed to enjoy teaching me, or what seemed  
like scant progress would have been driving him crazy.

Azula and I were chatting good naturedly as we rode at the front of the  
group when we went over a hill and I caught sight of the lady's home. An  
impressive sight, the castle was made of the traditional materials for a   
Japanese home and surrounded by intricate gardens. We were heading down a  
dirt path that turned into a cobbled one a few feet away from the outer wall  
of the estate, and I worried for our poor mounts' feet. I was pulled from my  
thoughts by Azula as she sighed softly. Smiling, I asked, "Glad to be home?"

"Fully." she said eagerly. "My mate is waiting for me, remember? He's one of  
the ones who went ahead."

"Mate?" I blinked over the unfamiliar term. "I thought he was your partner?"

She laughed. "That's Yukiru's way of thinking. See, I'm his little sister.   
He hates thinking of me having any kind of relationship, much less the kind  
with a mate."

My mind ran over that fact a few times before it sunk in. Pretty, skinny  
little Azula was gruff old Yukiru's little sister? I instantly felt  
distrubed, though I hid that from Azula. She was quickly turning into my  
best friend, and I didn't want to offend her. We rode on, and I started to   
hum under my breath, an annoying habit I had developed very young. Azula  
tolerated it for a few moments, then sighed and said in frustration, "I  
would rather you sang and got it out of your system then hum like that under  
your breath..." She paused, then asked curiously, "What are you humming,   
anyway?"

"A lullaby." I answered simply. "One my mother taught me. I'll sing it later  
and stop humming now, we are almost there."

Lo and behold, a set of guards quickly ran out to meet my group. Yukiru was  
quick to assure them of who we were, and once again I started to get leered   
at. This time however, my snarl wasn't the only one warding them off. The  
members of my group of guards were quick to protect. I felt like I had  
gained a huge set of older brothers and sisters in the last few weeks.  
Beaming at them in thanks, we were all escorted into the main courtyard. I  
quickly dismounted to let the nearby groom take my mount, since Azula was  
already giving him hers. She gave me a quick smile, then we both heard  
someone call her name. Judging from the instant glow she gained, it was her  
mate. Grumbling good naturedly, I shooed her away to go meet him. With a   
rueful smile, she dashed off into the waiting arms of a young man about her  
own height with the exact same color of hair, though he had his cropped  
short it seemed. I shrugged, and turned around and blinked. I was suddenly  
face to face with an unfamiliar man, and I didn't like the twisted grin on  
his face. Trying to be polite, I asked "Can I help you?" in my floundering   
Japanese.

Apparently, he'd been warned of my influency. He said in the canine youkai  
language, "Well, sweetheart, I was just wondering where you would be staying  
during your stay here." Okay, maybe I was wrong about him. I opened my mouth  
to thank him, but he then said, "Afterall, my bed is empty... Except for   
me." Slash that thought on him being okay and me being wrong. Right now  
though, I hate being right. I glared at the man, letting my silence speak  
for itself. He shifted nervously, but wasn't leaving.

With a tortured-sounding sigh, I said curtly, my tone icy cold, "I am in no  
need of such an offer, and even if I was I would turn you down. You are a  
disgusting, vile being for daring to insinuate that I would be willing to do  
so." With a quick twist of my feet, I stalked angrily away, only stopping   
when I found Yukiru, who was watching me with wide eyes. Snapping at him  
frostily, I asked, "Well, am I going to meet this lady of yours or not?"

Yukiru looked me up and down as if seeing me for the first time. I tapped my  
foot impatiently, another one of my bad habits, until he finally led me  
upstairs to the front door. Azula was waiting for me, and grabbed my elbow,   
leading me away from an astounded Yukiru. As I stuttered in surprise, she  
said firmly, "You can't meet the lady looking like that! No offense, but you  
look like a boy." I didn't take offense. I liked my small, slim build for  
that various reason; it's how I got the role of Peter Pan in our school play  
a few years ago. I didn't protest though. Even I knew when an arguement was  
senseless; when Azula put her mind to it, she always got her way.

I was led to a building that turned out to be a bath house. Because of my  
time spent in that grimy box, I had developed a love of bathing, which Azula  
was always sure to exploit. As I bathed my body, she tackled the job of  
combing and cleaning my hair. With its incredible length and thickness, it  
was a task for one and a half people, even when I was human. Youkai hair,   
thankfully, was less likely to tangle...if you weren't trecking through  
trees, brush, and whatnot at a neck-breaking speed set by a barking Yukiru.  
Even the coarsest, strongest of hair would be as tangled as a bunch of yarn  
the cat had been playing with after that kind of extersion. I helped her as  
much as I could, but she always swatted my hands away. With a shrug, I left  
her to it. She tended to be better at it then me anyway.

When she was through, I stepped out of the bath and dried off, my hair up in  
a towel waiting for the special magic that Azula knew that warmed the hair  
and dried it, like a magic hairdryer. Slipping on a silk robe she handed me,  
I sat down at the stool she gestured to and let her set to work. From our  
previous baths together, I had learned how to entertain myself while she  
brushed my hair like I was a Barbie doll... No offense to Barbie, after all,  
she didn't ask to be a blonde airhead.

Sighing with relief when she finally had my hair arranged the way she liked  
it, I glanced in the mirror. I was surprised to see she had kept it fairly  
simple, instead of ridiculous like she tended to. The front was pulled back   
into a simple bun, two ivory combs shaped like roses resting at the base on  
each side. My rockstar style bangs were left in my face, only slightly  
obscuring my star marking, and she had fluffed them to make them look nice.  
The rest of the bulk was left down, slightly curled somehow, I suspect using  
that heat magic and her finger. When she saw the surprise on my face, she   
laughed, "Oh come on, Tomoyo! You didn't think I would make you look  
horrible, did you?" I just smiled sheepishly. Still laughing, she opened a  
cabinet nearby and pulled out a package of silk. "Now, let's get you  
dressed. The lady will not wait forever, and you must look like a real lady  
yourself when you meet her."

Several hours of primping later, I was elegantly dressed in a powder blue  
kimono, in the cut Azula told me was reserved for a high-born princess,  
which I found odd considering I didn't think I had a drop of noble blood in  
me. The designs were a dark blue, the exact same color as the obi, though it   
had silver designs on it. I was wearing the traditional funny wooden sandals  
underneath, though I don't know why it mattered; the hem of the kimono  
skimmed the floor entirely, and it even had a train in the back, so you  
never saw the shoes in the first place. Shrugging off my mild complaints, I  
smiled at Azula, "Thank you so much. You always make me look wonderful."   
Laughing, she hugged me. It was then I noticed that she had also changed  
into a kimono, her's an emerald green with gold accents, violet and gold  
obi, and short enough you actually saw the sandals and socks. I helped her  
pull her hair up into a ponytail, and we grabbed fans that matched our obi  
as we left.

Azula led me down many confusing hallways and passages, none of them   
different from each other. Within ten minutes I was so thoroughly lost, I  
couldn't have found my way back to the bath house, much less to the front  
door. Amazingly enough, this didn't bother me. I was quite content to let  
Azula lead me to where ever she wanted. Normally, I trusted no one this  
much, but Azula was nothing but honest with me, sometimes brutally so. I was  
so caught up in my musings, I didn't even notice Azula had stopped, till I  
ran right into her. When she quirked a brow at me, I just smiled and  
shrugged sheepishly. I was well known for spacing out.

She opened the doors in front of her carefully, then bowed to me, of all  
things. I looked at her like she had lost her mind. Then I noticed Yukiru  
was standing there, offering me his hand, since there was a step up into the  
room. Considering I wasn't use to this cumbersome kimono, I was glad for the  
hand up. Once I was safely balanced in the room, he politely nodded his head   
and started to lead me towards a platform raised at the far end of the room,  
where a very beautiful woman was sitting, dressed in even finer silks than  
what I wore. She had a long, white fur muff draped behind her back and over  
her arms. Her eyes were a bright gold, her hair a very pale shade of silver  
that it almost looked white. A single stripe graced each cheek, and on her  
forehead was a blue crescent moon. Her very presence screamed old nobility,  
and I felt like a low, crippled beggar compared to her.

"General Yukiru, I assume this is the girl you talked about in your report."   
she said coolly, looking me up and down. I felt even lower, if possible.

He silently nodded, then seemed to notice my cowering. He whispered to me  
softly so she wouldn't over hear, "Tomoyo, don't let her intimidate you.  
She's at the exact same level as you."

"Only noble." I hissed slightly.

He rolled his eyes, I assume at my foolishness. "You may not know it, but  
you too are noble. White inu youkai are always nobility, so you are no  
different then her." I rolled my eyes in response, then focused on the lady  
who was watching this interaction with curiousity in her eyes.

"You don't listen to orders well, do you?" she unexpectedly asked.   
Completely taken by surprise, I just shrugged. Yukiru jabbed with his elbow  
discretely, and I understood I was suppose to verbal respond.

Clearing my throat of the knot that had developed there, I said softly,  
"Sometimes... Depends on who gives me the order." Belatedly I remembered all  
of the arguements I got into with the school's drama couch whenever he  
started to boss me around. "Then again, maybe it doesn't matter..." I   
mumbled. I was startled when she laughed.

"That's what I like to see in young noble ladies." she confided in me,   
winking at me slightly. "I hate this docile, modest act the lords are  
forcing on their daughters. I suspect the men I try and set up with such  
young ladies hate it as well. Inu youkai men are well known for their love  
of spicy, saucy women, the more contrary the better." Suddenly, I felt like  
a gift pony that was being inspected before being given to a prince. She  
seemed to pick up on my feelings, for she quickly reassured me, "Not that   
the women themselves don't have preferences." She gave me a quick look up  
and down, and then asked, "You have never been in a relationship with a man  
before?"

Blinking in surprise, I shook my head. No boy at school had ever grabbed my  
eye before. Sure, I had kissed a few, but mostly during plays and musicals,  
so I never counted them as actually kisses. The guys at my high school I had  
not only grown up with, but also were the biggest, most egotistical,  
chauvenistic jerks of all time. That, and they smelled. I wrinkled my nose,  
just remembering the stench.

The lady seemed to read my mind, for she said, "You no doubt grew up with  
the same men around you, all of the same sort. Unappreciative of your true  
beauty, of your skills, of your very essence which any man worth his girth  
can detect by simply looking at you." She stood from her seat and came down,  
walking towards me. Then she started circling, taking in everything about   
me. I tried not to move too much, though I didn't like it when I had my back  
to her. Yukiru sensed my unease, but he couldn't really do anything to  
reassure me. Finally she stopped right in front of me. Her eyes narrowed as  
she took in my facial features, which made me nervous. The lady then said  
softly, "You are good at not only controlling your emotions, but seeing  
through the sheilds others place around themselves to hide those emotions.   
You are very good at manipulating others in a very subtle way, though  
sometimes unconsiously. Despite all of your experiences, you are deep down  
an innocent, still believing in love and family above all else."

I hated being read like a book, so I glared at her, though I was amazed how  
quickly she saw through every barrier I had placed around myself. She smiled  
then. "I know just the lord for you... A young one, though very powerful.   
He's from a good family, and has never really shown interest in any of my  
other ladies, beyond a night that is. Are you interested?"

Biting my lower lip, I thought about it. Yukiru and Azula have both  
explained to me that in this era, I had no standing. Without a family or a  
mate, I was basically voiceless. Adoption or marriage were my only options,  
and I had turned down the former as quickly as possible. My only option was  
to take up on whatever offer she made to me. Sighing, I nodded my head. She  
clapped her hands joyfully, startling me, though Yukiru just rolled his eyes  
heavenward. The lady then said eagerly, "Oh, I just know my Sesshou is going  
to love you!"

"YOUR Seshou?" I said curiously, now very confused.

"Oh yes." Yukiru said sarcastically. "The lady-eater she's sending you to is  
Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, her only son."

"Lady-eater?" I gulped, now thoroughly concerned as he nodded, sage-like.  
What had I gotten myself into?

**Gah, finally! This thing took me forever! And I do mean, forever! I'm sorry it took so long... For some strange reason, I kept hoping for more reviews, and I'm keeping hold of that hope! And then my new alpha reader, Nicole, had to edit it. So please, R&R?**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm baAack! Yes, ladies and germs, I'm back! I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you all made me so happy... But why am I rambling? No one ever reads these anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't ownie any but Azula, Tomoyo and her family, and Yukiru. Yes, they are mine, so you must ask to use! Please, somebody, let me know if someone starts stealing!**

Despite the fact we had just arrived, the lady was quick to set up a caravan of sorts, heading towards the Western lands. Azula was assigned as my maid/bodyguard, her mate having the role of being the obvious bodyguard. I wasn't allowed to ride anymore, except in a carriage with the lady herself. It was hot, dusty, and reminded me way too much of my experience in the crate. The lady and her maids amused themselves with needlework, as did Azula. Since I was prone to sticking myself with a needle, I spent my time staring out a window, running over a very recent discovery.

During a practice fight with Azula, I had been struggling to defend myself, even though she was going easy on me. And even after I remembered my gymnastic and dance skills from my play experiences, I was still getting my butt whipped. Growling in annoyance, I was beyond frustrated with the laughter Azula was trying, but failing, to smother. Before I was aware of it, I vocalized my frustrations with a savage cry as I moved to attack her again. My attack, however, was pointless. My cry had done something, making her cower down and clutch her ears. Confused, I waited for her to recover, and was startled when she gave me a dirty look.

"You could have warned me." she grumbled. "I didn't know your youkai ability resided in your voice."

"My what resided where?" I asked stupidly, completely confused.

She realized I didn't know what she meant and proceeded to explain. Many youkai had unique abilities, most passing along through families. The lord I had been promised to, for example, had gained a vast arsenal of poisons from his father. It seems that my mother's songs were meant to be used for my ability, them each being able to cause a different effect. Unfortunately, Azula had no idea what each song did, and all I had was the cryptic hints my mother gave me about each song, except one.

I didn't tell Azula, but I knew exactly what the song Obsession was for. It had to be my father's gift, since she never tried to teach anything like it to Rizu. I first learned it as a child... I hated even remembering why it was necessary.

As the scenery passed before my eyes, I forced the memories away, not wanting to face the same, weakening pain that acompanied them. Azula was watching me out of the corner of her eyes, but I ignored her. If I was in one of my moods, I was very good at ignoring others. Adjusting my hem for what felt like the thirty-second time, I tried to focus on the meaningless conversation around me, even though my Japanese hadn't had a chance to improve in such a short time. I considered it good practice for my translation skills, despite the fact that the conversations around me practically bored me to tears.

Finally, I think the lady took pity on me, because she switched into the youkai language and started asking me about my family life. I told her what I felt was safe, remembering Azula's reaction to hanyou in general vividly. I don't think I entirely fooled her, but she was kind enough not to point it out. I heard the clop of hooves before I saw Yukiru pull up alongside my window. He joined our conversation, and it quickly changed from being about my life before Yukiru found me to after. When the lady's eyes bled red when he mentioned that I was to be sold as a slave, I was startled. Azula quickly explained that those in the lady's line had a second self, a blood beast. It often came out when the user became angry, or outraged as was the case now. Soon enough, the lady calmed down and apologized. I was quick to forgive, though I hoped that I would never have to see that again... Though since I was marrying her son, I suppose I should get used to it.

Hours later, we arrived at the inn just at the border of Lord Sesshoumaru's lands where Yukiru had arranged for us to stay the night. Though youkai didn't require much sleep, it was unsafe to travel at night in such dangerous times, and I was a major liability, since my fighting skills were pretty meager.

As I was taken into the commons room of the inn where we were suppose to eat, I was accompanied by a young soldier who had yet to learn what the word "no" meant. He was behaving so far though, till we approached the dining room. He then asked if I would be interested in returning to his room. Exasperated at this point with the obsession males had with me, I snapped at him angrily that I wouldn't dream of it. I was startled when he slapped me across the face, sending me flying against the wall and crumbling to the floor.

Fury overwhelmed me, but I kept my focus. I decided to see if my mother's warning about the song Aura held true. Taking a deep breath, I began to sing,

_"If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you about the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my vision of the world_

_You will cry all alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me_

_Knowing the song I will sing_

_Till the darkness comes to sleep_

_Come to me, I will tell_

_About the secret of the sun_

_It's in you, not in me_

_But it does not mean a thing to you."_

The soldier began to back up, visibly wincing, as I stood and started walking towards him. I ignored the fact we walked through the door into the commons because I finally caught up with him and held his face in my hands before continuing my song,

_"The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_I hope you see the sun_

_Someday in the darkness_

_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_But you can't see the sun_

_Ever in the darkness_

_It does not much matter to me."_

The lyrics painfully reminded me of my time spent in the box, and I focused my anger from that experience on the boy. Slowly he started to collapse as I finished my song, the others in the room watching fearfully as he suffered the blunt of my attack, though they caught a few of the aftershocks.

_"If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you about the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my vision of the world_

_You will cry all alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me_

_Knowing the song I will sing_

_Till the darkness comes to sleep_

_Come to me, I will tell_

_About the secret of the sun_

_It's in you, not in me_

_But it does not mean a thing to you."_

The soldier I had attacked was cowering now before me. I don't know exactly what my song did, but it scared him away from his advancements. Ignorning the startled looks the others gave me, I took the seat that Azula had readied for me. Kneeling gracefully on the cushion, I patiently waited for the meal to begin. Without blinking, the lady gestured for the servers to begin passing out food.

I was startled when a plate of raw, slightly bloody meat was place in front of me, along side some steamed rice and vegetables. I knew I prefered my meat on the rare side, but this was pushing it! I barely remembered my new idenity before I protested the meat put in front of me. Gingerly I picked up a piece with my chopsticks and nibbled on it. Surprisingly, I didn't miss the brown outside, but I did miss the freshly ground pepper that accompanied it. Thankfully, a server came by and offered to season the meat, and I was all too happy to agree. After that, it was just like a regular meal. When our party stood to retire, we passed by a very young youkai couple. Azula confided in me that they were part of a lower inu youkai clan then the lady, though probably right up there when it came to purity in blood. The two were very young, and Azula doubted whether the female had ever had a heat cycle, which a female didn't start until her second century.

Looking past her to examine them curiously, I held my hand over my mouth to muffle my gasp. Azula quickly asked me if I knew them, since she and Yukiru were the only ones I had clued into the fact I was from a different time and country.

The couple was indeed young. The man was very handsome, with snow white hair and deep blue-violet eyes. His skin was tan though, and he had turquise marks across his face and wrist, just like mine. The woman was much more familiar. Her hair was jet black, and her eyes were a bright silver. She had navy stripes, like the ones I had over my eyes, and a silver star like my own on her forehead... You guessed it. They were the adolescent versions of my parents, and the only version of my father that I had ever met. I murmured this to Azula and she regarded me with wide eyes before glancing back at them.

"It won't do any good to avoid them. With such similar markings, they'll be quick to figure out who you are..." Pausing, Azula said excitedly, "This explains why your mother was so careful about what she taught you! She knew exactly what you needed to know because you told her!"

"Oh, so I'm suppose to march up there, say 'Hey, I'm your daughter from the future! Yeah, you're both dead now. I never met you, Dad, but Mom, you taught me all sorts of useful spells!' That'll go over well." I said sarcastically. Azula insisted though, so with a deep breath I walked over to the laughing couple.

My mother looked up from her conversation and asked politely, "May I help you?"

With a tentative nod, I said, "Yes. There's something I need to tell you..."

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I know, I'm evil, thank you! I enjoy being nasty, it's my favorite past time (besides writing of course). Thanks again Nicole! Everyone, please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow, this didn't take long. Thanks to Nicole for the last chapter's edits, especially since she did it over the holidays. This chapter answers the important question: What happend to Rizu? That's all I'm saying, though I will mention that there will be the appearance of canon characters (I know, it took me a while, but I finally did it).**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie, now shooe!**

Taking a deep breath, I said softly, "I honestly don't know where to begin." The couple, _my parents_, looked at me in confusion, then my father realized the similarites between my appearance and theirs. Realization flooded his expression as I hurried to explain. "I guess I should just come right out and say it... I'm your daughter, or at least I will be."

A growl rose from deep in my father's throat. "How is this possible?" he demanded. "Sakura is only at the edge of her first century, she won't be able to bear a child for another twelve decades at least."

"It doesn't make a whole lot of sense huh?" I joked weakly, tugging on my kimono sleeve uncomfortably. "I don't know how I ended up here... Heck, I didn't even know you all were here at this time." Narrowing my eyes, I gave my mother a searching look, "You kept a lot of secrets from me."

Blinking in surprise, my mother laughed. "I would expect Kioshi to keep the secrets, not me."

Tilting my head in confusion, it took me a few moments to realize that when she said "Kioshi", she meant my father. They noticed my confusion, and my father asked, "Did you not know my name?"

"No." I said honestly, averting my gaze before I whispered softly, "I never knew you... You died before I was born, at least that's what Mama--I mean, you--always told me when I asked." A bitter laugh escaped my throat before I can back it down. "In fact, I doubt I would have been told anything about you if I hadn't found an old portrait of you in Mama's dresser."

My mother gulped as she reached for my father's hand, which he instantly took and squeezed to offer comfort. A lump formed in my throat. I had never seen my mother act so affectionate with Alan, though deep inside I had always supposed that she hated him as much I did. I was torn from my thoughts by my mother, though I tried to think of her as Sakura, as she asked softly, "I must be worried sick about you..."

"Not likely." I said to reassure her, but all I did was make Kioshi frown, though I was grateful that I could seperate myself from him. His look made me uncomfortable, maybe because this was my first time meeting him, and thanks to Alan, I had little respect for men in general.

Kioshi continued to fire off questions, despite my apparent withdrawel. "Sakura wouldn't stop worrying about you, even if she knew that you arrived here. What's happened to her? And is it just the two of you now? Or do you have siblings that you've failed to mention?"

Briefly I pondered if it was smart for them to know so much about their future, but I couldn't say "No", though I was wishing I could. Thankfully, I could sidestep the question. "I have a sibling, actually... A baby brother." Even as those words left my mouth, I realized the mistake.

"Baby?" my mother murmured. "You mean I take another...? After Kioshi...?" Her face was so pale, worry instantly flooded me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her shoulders to reassure her.

"You were pressured into it, by society and a man that Father knew." I said regretfully, pulling away to look her in the eye. I didn't want to tell her about my hatred of the man, but Kioshi gave me a firm look and I caved in. "He's a good man... Most of the time. He's fine for a few months, and then he goes at alcohol without abandon for a full night. He's a monster then." My face clouded over, remembering all the times I locked myself in Rizu's room as Alan banged around the living room in a drunken rage. My father's growl only spurred me to continue talking instead of shutting my trap. "In fact, that was how I ended up here... He'd been at it again, and I locked myself in Rizu's room, like always, though he didn't know it was Alan making the noise..."

"Why didn't the boy know?" Kioshi demanded. I was quickly figuring out that my father wouldn't stop until he had the truth... Wow, that sounded eerily similar to me when _I'm_ dealing with people.

"Because I made sure he never knew." I snapped back, my eyes flashing. "I promised Mama that I would protect him after she-." I stopped just in time. It didn't do any good, because then my mother looked at me with demanding eyes, and I never could resist her. "After you died giving birth to him..." I said, the old pain returning. "I promised to teach him what you had taught me... I was only eight years old..."

"My goodness..." my mother murmured, then surprisingly hugged me. I was shocked, especially when the familiar scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla flooded my senses. Tears started to stream from my eyes and I hugged her back, unable to stop my actions. Thankfully, she didn't complain, only murmured soothingly.

With a sniffle, I pulled away and wiped away the tears, laughing a little. "Gosh, I didn't realize how much I missed you... Your scent kinda undid me." My mother let out her breathy little laugh, which made my father smile unexpectedly. I realized that his smile is what probably attracted my mother, since it made him seem much more relaxed.

"Lady Tomoyo? Are you alright?" I heard the voice of the lady ask. "I've been worried since you seperated from our traveling party."

"Lady Tairo," my father said smoothly, "I apologize for stealing Lady Tomoyo from you." He winked at me, inviting me to go along with the ruse. This was where my loving of acting came from, apparently. "You see, Lady Tomoyo is from our clan, the Dashio."

"Ah yes, I recognize you now. Lord Kioshi of the Land of Twilight, correct?" Lady Tairo said happily. "My, I haven't seen you in quite some time. What is your relation to this young lady who has come to my court?"

"Distant cousin, though she is very hightly placed in the clan." Kioshi answered smoothly. "In fact, if Sakura and I have no child, Lady Tomoyo is my immediate heir, since her blood runs the purest of any of my relations." That was news to me! "However, I perhaps should select another if you have plans for her."

"Actually, this lovely lady has agreed to be betrothed to my only son, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." Lady Tairo said firmly. My father offered no resistance, though his eyes flickered to mine, seeing if I had the backbone for such a position. I smiled, though I made sure to bare my fangs in the process. The doubt in his face instantly disappeared and he smiled back.

My mother chose then to speak up, "A fine choice, though I wonder if your son can handle her." Her quiet, gentle voice took away any insult those words could have held. "She seems to have a fine spirit, and I felt the aftershocks of her magic earlier. There are few that will allow such a soul to flourish, for fear of being dominated by a female."

Sniffing, the lady refused to comment, though my mother addressed a lot of my worries. Alan had been a smothering prescence, even when he was sober, and I had always held the hope that I could move and marry someone that would be a companion, not a tyrant. Now, I wasn't so sure that was the case. Lady Tairo refused to let my wallow in my misery, however. She quickly ushered me back to my room, urging me to get some rest. Tomorrow, I was to meet my betrothed. I was too scared to sleep.

The next morning, I was once again ushered from place to place, as if Lady Tairo suddenly thought that I would run away instead of face her son. Thankfully, I was given a mount with a sidesaddle instead of being forced into the carriage again, though Azula's mate had to ride alongside me at all times. I was quite willing for this situation, and enjoyed chatting with my new bodyguard. I learned his name was Ichigo, and that he was happy Azula and I were such great friends. We continued along this way for a few hours, until a blast of energy tore the woods up, only a few yards shy from hitting our traveling group. I was so shocked, I couldn't control my mount as it went tearing off into the bramble. Little did I know, but my mount was stampeding straight towards the battlefield the blast originated from.

I was barely able to pull it to a stop as we reached the desimated clearing. Watching with wide eyes, I observed the ragtag group of fighters. A man in the robes of a monk was assisting a woman dressed in some kind of catsuit wielding a giant boomerang, both watching the fight in progress. A man in a fire red concotion and silvery white hair was slashing at something with a giant sword, while a nearby girl dressed like a Japaness school girl fired arrows at the same target.

Dismounting, I sneaked closer, curious as to what they were fighting. I arrived just as the slew whatever they were after. The girl quickly hurried over to the corpse, withdrawing something the shimmered in my vision. An unexpected sensation filled me, demanding I take the fragment and become more powerful. Immediately, I squashed that notion. I had no need for power, thank you very much. Still being sneaky, I approached, trying to see what they were attacking, then I heard the monk speak to the figure in red. Startled, I realized that the man had white puppy ears high up on his head. Then I realized what the monk said to the apparent hanyou.

"Inu Yasha, ... boy is a inu hanyou, ... like you." I missed a couple of words in the translation, but I caught on to what he was getting at. Horror washed over me. I knew from conversations with the others that hanyou were rare. But for there to be two inu hanyou in the same place at the same time, and with me not knowing where Rizu was...

Ignoring my common sense, I dashed out across the clearing, lifting the hems of my kimono to keep the edges clean as I splashed through mud and what suspiciously smelled like blood. My traveling boots' splattering noise as I ran didn't go unnoticed by the group, but I ignored them, hurrying to look at the body. It was small, child-sized, and black hair flooded down the boys back. Dread filled me. I remembered how the only thing Rizu agreed with me on was not cutting his rich black hair, so much like Mama's, short. Ignoring the furious shouts of the inu hanyou for me to get away from the body, I turned it over gently so I could see the face.

A little boy, barely eight years old looked back at me, his once sparkling, gray blue eyes flat without life. I remembered those eyes so well... Shock overtook me. Looking at the hanyou with sharp, deadly eyes, I growled, "What have you done?" He didn't answer me, so I demanded again, my voice raising in volume, "I said, what the hell have you done?"

He faltered, then growled back. "What do ya mean, what have I done, wench? I took out a threat, that's what! That brat wouldn't have hesitated killing you anymore than he did me! I just beat him to the punch!"

"You idoit!" I snarled, fury washing over me. "He wouldn't have harmed a fly, not without being prevoked!"

"How the hell do you know that?" he snapped.

"Because he was my brother!" I bit out, then the shock faded from me as I realized what I had admited to myself. _Was my brother_... With a sob I collapsed by the body, hiding my face in his hair. "Oh god, Rizu... My poor little Rizu..." Loneliness and desperation flooded me. I was alone in the world. My parents were dead in my world, and I couldn't risk any more contact with them in this one. I had no love for Alan, and the one thing I had always stayed for lay in my hands, his flesh cold...

"Lady Tomoyo! Lady Tomoyo, where are you?" I vaguely heard Yukiru and Ichigo calling for me, but I couldn't register it through my sorrow. I did however, hear a cold voice say demandingly, "Foolish little brother, what have you done now?"

"Why is everyone blaming me?" the inu hanyou demanded of the figure now hiding in the shadows. Clutching Rizu to me, I watched and waited. That voice broke through my stupor somehow, filling me with hope.

The figure slowly pulled himself from the shadows, and I resisted the urge to gasp. Unbelievably tall, he regarded the inu hanyou with disdain, cold gold eyes taking in everything at once. His hair flowed like liquid silver, merging with a muff wrapped around his shoulder and catching on the steel spikes of his armor placed over fine silk clothing. His markings were stark on his pale skin, magenta and red stripes and a blue crescent moon--wait a minute! Blue crescent moon? No way...

He looked at me then, chasing away that thought. Looking down at the body in my lap, I felt the tears start all over again. I was surprised when he knelt down beside me. Startled, I looked at him and shivered from the coldness of his gaze, till it moved to Rizu. "Is he yours?" he asked, not a speck of emotion in his voice.

"My baby brother." I murmured through my grief. "He's all the family I have left."

"Your clan will comfort you." He said dismissively, standing up.

"I'm estranged from my clan." I protested weakly, not able to tell him I was rather new to the news I even had a whole clan of relatives I'd never met. "I've never met any of them, outside of my parents...and a young lord cousin of mine and his mate." I barely remembered to change that little fact, though the fact I thought of it at all showed that I was still capable of independent. The man looked at me, obvious disbelief on his face, then looked at the body again, as if thinking. Then he reached for my arm, pulling me away from Rizu. "Hey, what are you doing?" I protested again, some of my old fire coming back. Unfortunately, he just ignored me and reached for one of the two swords at his side.

My protests died on my lips as he swung the sword over Rizu's still form, leaving behind only an arc of energy. I was beyond confused, till I heard the first shallow breath. Gasping, hardly daring to believe it, I looked up at the youkai in front of me, realizing for the first time he was white inu like myself, and garbed like a lord. He looked back at me for a moment, then started to walk away, sheathing his sword in the process. I didn't try and catch up with him, instead hurrying to lift up Rizu as he stirred, something I could hardly believe.

His eyes blinked, their old sparkle returning, and then he said curiously, "Tomoyo? Why are you crying?"

I couldn't bear telling him that he had died, so all I said was, "I thought I lost you, little one. I hadn't seen you in so long, and I was worried."

"I'm alright, see?" he said eagerly and stood up quickly grabbing my hands and whirling me around. Laughing, I let him, glad to just see him move. Looking back towards where the lord disappeared, I asked the inu hanyou who was watching us grumpily, "Who was that young lord?"

"My bastard of a half-brother." was the snarled response. Before I could counter, the girl spoke up. "His real name is Lord Sesshoumaru, of the Western Lands."

Of course. My first encounter with my husband-to-be, and I was a sobbing mess. What a great first impression.

**Don't you just love fate? That and Tomoyo's sarcasm make me laugh. That's all for now, TTFN. Oh, and R&R!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here we go my loves! New chapter, and it all is going to hit the fan!**

**Disclaimer: You know what, go away! I've already admitted that they aren't mine!**

I was quick to reassure the strange group of fighters that I was alright, and apologized for what I had said to Inu Yasha, the inu hanyou. I had to resist the urge to laugh, though, since I was under the impression "yasha" translated to "female demon". Instead, I picked up my little brother easily, ignoring his protests, and returned to my mount. I set Rizu at the front and, after many moments of soothing, I mounted behind him, getting comfortable in the sidesaddle. As we started to return in the direction Yukiru and Ichigo were shouting from, Rizu asked me curiously, "Taylor, why do you look that way? Papa's going to kill you if those are real tattoos."

I bit my lip to keep from growling. Despite my protests, Rizu often called me Taylor to appease his father, and tried to insist on me calling him Ron. I said slowly, trying to keep my temper, "Rizu, you mustn't call me that. Here, I am Lady Tomoyo of the Dashio Clan, and calling me Taylor will get you in trouble, the same sort if I call you Ron. Here, you must be Rizu. And what Alan will do to me is unimportant, since I'm unsure if we'll ever see him again."

"Ever?" my brother demanded. "Why? Did you take me away? Why Tomoyo?!? I love Papa!"

Snarling at him, I pulled the mount to a stop and made him face me. "Rizu, I didn't take you away. I didn't want to come here, I just ended up here. Now I'm making the best of it." Sighing, I asked him gently, "Can you understand that?"

He was sullen for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can. But why do you look like that? To blend in?"

"Mama kept some secrets from us, little brother." I said softly, reaching up to finger the edge of one of my white bangs. "It turns out Mama was a member of a race known as youkai. My father was one as well, so I look like a combination of them. You look so much like Mama because Alan is human instead of youkai."

"What are youkai? Are there different kinds?" Rizu asked eagerly. With a soft sigh, I proceeded to explain to my little brother everything that I had learned over the past few weeks. Then I realized what his hanyou trait was. A hanyou has something of whatever breed he is, whether it's ears, tail, or paws. My little brother had little black puppy ears, higher up on his head then normal ears. It didn't bother me, but I knew Yukiru and Lady Tairo were going to have a fit, especially since I learned of my betrothed's own half-sibling. Briefly I wondered if Inu Yasha was Lady Tairo's, then shook that thought away. Best leave that be for the time.

Yukiru was nearly crying with relief when Rizu and I strolled up. Ichigo was quick to ride over and assess my physical well being, and while stunned by Rizu's prescence, he saw nothing else wrong with me that a good bath and a clean kimono wouldn't cure, all of which I was due for anyway, immediately upon arrival at my betrothed's home. Rizu, however, wasn't one to be ignored. "Tomoyo, who are they? Why are these people worried about you?"

Chuckling I bent down. My breath ruffled the hair beside his ear as I said softly, "Yukiru is a new friend, and Ichigo has been assigned to making sure no harm befalls me, that's all. I scared them when I disappeared to find you. A nice woman, Lady Tairo, has arranged a new home for us." I wasn't going to clue Rizu into the fact I was going to get married in order for us to have this new home. My answer satisfied him, and he was relieved to be moved from my lap to behind Yukiru. He was entering the stage where he thought girls were gross, and that I embarressed him by my constant attentions. Snickering slightly as he startled pelting Yukiru with questions, I was glad that he remembered his lessons in the youkai language, the only lessons I had ever managed to get him to sit still for.

As we rode up alongside the carriage, the lady scolded me for running off, though she was glad that I had found my little brother. I was tempted to talk to her about my meeting with her son, but disregarded it quickly. He didn't introduce himself, so I could pretend that I didn't know who he was. I did ask her, however, about Inu Yasha. She stiffened, and I thought I wasn't going to get an answer, but eventually she went into the story of her husband's infidelity with a human woman, and how that led to his death. Fear struck me then. I couldn't help but worry I would end up like Lady Tairo--alone with only one child, who would serve as my husband's heir, as I served as a trophy that was taken of the shelf and dusted occasionally. I wisely didn't voice these questions to Lady Tairo, feeling they would only get me in trouble.

The ride to the House of the Western Lands, which turned out to be just as elegant as Lady Tairo's home, wasn't a long one, and we had barely just arrived before I was tossed in among a throng of maids, eager to make me presentable. Knowning better by now, I gave into their will, letting them do the work while I tried to rest. I had come to hate traveling; it drained more energy from me then anything else I had ever done. The maids were quick to change me into a white and red kimono, with simple silver obi. I recognized the colors as the same as my betrothed's from earlier, and assumed that they were special to him in some way. I felt my hair being twisted up on to the back of my head, complete baring my neck to the world, causing uneasyness to flood through me. It was a rare occasion that my hair was completely pulled off of my neck, and I never liked it, feeling overly exposed. I didn't protest to the maid doing it though, just saying I prefered the bright red combs over the ivory ones in her hand. Beaming, I assume because she was thrilled I wasn't upset with her, she nodded her head eagerly and put them at the base of the complicated bun she had wound my hair in, the delicate flower design complimenting the snowy whiteness of my hair.

I was helped to my feet and led out into the hall, where Rizu was waiting in a red and black hoari and hikama alongside Lady Tairo, Yukiru, Azula, and Ichigo, all in their typical dress. Smiling slightly at Azula, I felt a stab in my heart. If the lord accepted Lady Tairo's proposal, then Yukiru, Azula, and Ichigo wouldn't be with me anymore, since their loyalty belonging to the lady. Pushing such painful thoughts aside, I scolded myself for getting so attached in such a short time. With a shake of my head, I took Rizu's hand in mine and whispered to him, "So you won't get lost. These places are huge." With a slight grumble in return, he let me keep a hold of him, and we followed Lady Tairo and Yukiru down multiple hallways and through a couple of gardens. We walked past one that took my breath away, for it was filled with various kinds of roses. In the center, a fountain had been made around a large weeping willow tree, hidden in the very center of castle. I stopped in my tracks, my eyes obsorbing as many details as possible.

"You like it? My son designed it himself, when he was younger. It was suppose to be for me, but before he had a chance to show me, his father, the Inu no Tashio, took off to save his mistress." Lady Tairo said from beside me.

"It's incredible..." I murmered. "Roses have always been my favorite flower, and the house my mother and I lived in before she married Rizu's father was surrounded by weeping willows, making them very dear to me." I felt the lady giving me an appraising look, as if I had shown her something she hadn't counted on. I turned to face her, and I was shocked to see some sort of pride in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I knew you would be well suited for my son... I just never imagined it would be this strong." she said softly. "You and him are very much alike, more alike then I had thought. Your histories, your personalities, even your outlooks on the world are so close, but that's also what makes you different. It makes me wonder if fate was toying with me all these years before finally bringing you to me."

Deep in my heart, I felt myself getting touched by what she said. However, I was still shocked when she pulled me into her arms, giving me a warm hug. I was stunned into stillness, then my instincts took over. I nudged my head under hers, a low, deep growl, more like a purr really, rising from my chest. Only a moment later, she let out a similar one. When we pulled apart, we could both probably feel the stunned silence following our moment. Her hand reached up and touched my cheek gently, then she murmured softly, "In such a short time, I already think of you as a daughter...yes, this must be fate's doing." With a shy smile, I ducked my head. I had come to love this woman like a girl should love her mother-in-law, and it made me feel better about what was to come.

Our little traveling party continued on, coming to a room similar to the one where I had first met Lady Tairo. Nervously, I took the seat offered to me, Azula helping me spread my kimono out around me elegantly. I was shocked, however, when Yukiru placed a fur muff, identical to Lady Tairo's, around my arms, the ends drifting down along my kimono sleeves. My wide eyes must have given my surprise away, for he said with a slight smile, "You are a member of the Dashio clan, and if the lord turns you away, you will become a member of Lady Tairo's court. This muff marks you as such. If he accepts you, your new maid will sew red and white ribbon borders on the edges, showing that you belong to Lord Sesshoumaru's house and are the highest possible ranking, just below the lord himself. If not, Azula will add a lavender and gold border, marking you as an ornament in the lady's court." This simple explanation did wonders to reassure me; I knew that no matter what, I would have a home after today.

A concern filled me at the last moment. I had seen the hatred between Inu Yasha and his older brother, and it went both ways. Part of it seemed to spawn from Inu Yasha being a hanyou. I knew then Rizu wouldn't be safe here. Murmuring to Yukiru as an imp came into the room, announcing the lord's arrival, I said, "Yukiru, promise me that even if Lord Sesshoumaru accepts me, you will take Rizu with you and keep him under your care."

Yukiru looked at me in confusion, then he found my train of thought when Rizu's ears twitched in the direction of approaching footsteps. Nodding minutely, he glanced at the door as I felt the tension I had developed fall away. Obedient to the ettiquette I had learned over the past few weeks, I lowered my head and raised my fan, making it impossible for the lord to see my face before I had been acknowledged by name by both Lady Tairo and Lord Sesshoumaru.

As a result, all I could see were his boots. Seconds of wondering if this was really the same guy I had met in the woods ended as soon as he spoke, "Your request for seeing me surprises me, Mother. You rarely seek my prescence, and usually you are alone instead of with so many..." He paused, and I could practically feel his gaze piercing my still form, till they moved on to Rizu. I heard the faintest of growls come from him, but he was quick to still it when an answering growl came from Yukiru, Ichigo, and, surprisingly, Lady Tairo. As an unacknowledged lady, I couldn't protest, though I yearned to. I was willing to sing Aura and see him in pain if he harmed one hair on Rizu's head. Azula's soothing hand descreetly placed over mind stilled this thought, and I relaxed again to listen to the lady's answer.

"This is a formal visit, my son. You see, I have brought an offering for you. A bride."

"And what use do I have for a bride, Mother? You know very well I am not seeking a mate."

"Yet you're realm is troubled by the recent visit of the Dashio clan's lord." Yukiru interupted the banter calmly. _I _was troubled when I realized the clan I was associated with was causing problems. It didn't reassure me at all, till Yukiru said, "To avoid battle, the best thing to do would be take a bride from the clan."

The lord was silent for a moment, and Lady Tairo said serenely, "A bride that I have brought. This is Lady Tomoyo of the Dashio clan, and until Lady Sakura yields a pup, Lord Kioshi's heir."

"Lord Kioshi's heir, hmm? Tell me girl, why would Lord Kioshi select you as his heir?" the lord finally addressed me. Demurely, I raised my head to meet his gaze. One look in those cold orbs, and I knew that he recognized me and Rizu, but he wouldn't say so. He was waiting for me to lie.

As if. "I wouldn't know, my lord. I only recently met my cousin and his mate." Despite the time spent in youkai company, I always hesitated when using their terminology for a spouse. "He claims I have the purest blood besides his own, so I suppose that is his reasoning." My voice, thankfully, stayed calm and level despite my nerves.

"Hmm." was all he said. Already I was getting sick of that response, and my expression showed that annoyance, making him blink. "Is something wrong, Lady Tomoyo?"

"You ask very pressing questions, my lord, yet you give no reason. I am not one meant for such toying." I bit out. I heard Azula and Ichigo draw breath, but saw Lady Tairo smile out of the corner of my eye. I could hear his displeased growl from this far away.

"You have a quick, bold tongue, girl."

"Better than a slow, dull one."

Let the games begin.

**And so they shall... In the next chapter! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!! R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**1000!!! We hit 1000!!! 1000 views, not reviews, but still. Do you people realize that if each of you reviewed when you read this story for each chapter, I'd be swimming in e-mails from this website? Guess not...**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie now includes Fallout Boy, because I got inspired when listening to them a couple of nights ago...**

Before our arguement could continue, Lady Tairo said firmly, "Now my dears, be nice. After all, you two are here to discuss a mating proposal."

I rolled my eyes and snapped, "Like hell. I already don't have patience with him. Mating him would be a nightmare." He glared at me, though I could tell my more vulgar language had shocked him. I couldn't help by sneer, "What? Expecting a proper little lady? Yeah, not likely to happen from this girl, sorry." Azula patted my arm to try and calm me, but my hackles were raised and this guy wasn't helping.

However, I guess I raised his too, since he growled at me now, not even bothering to muffle it. I growled back; I was never one to tolerate being bullied. Finally, I guess Lady Tairo lost patience with both of us, cause she stood and whapped Sesshoumaru on the head with her fan, stunning everyone but me into silence. I was so shocked to see this cold stiff get hit by that dinky little fan and tolerate it, I couldn't help but start giggling. Azula gave me a look to shush, but that only made it worse. Barely, just barely, but I saw Lady Tairo's mouth twist into a half-smile as my laughter affected her. Lord Sesshoumaru, however, remained unamused.

"I tried to warn you, my son, that she wasn't one of the more timid, docile ladies. I hate to say it, but you started this mess." Lady Tairo gently teased as I brought my laughter under control. As I regained control, I stood without falling (maybe there is a god), and walked up to face Sesshoumaru straight in the face. My little show of dominance only made him angrier, but I didn't care at this point.

"Return to your place, girl. I did not give you permission to move." he ordered, his eyes flashing.

"Bite me." I snapped before speaking to Lady Tairo. "Thank you for the offer, but as you can see, this isn't going to wo-." I was cut off by pure shock as I found myself pressed against a wall, a now enraged male inu in my face, fangs bared in a combination of warning and dominance. To put it mildly, I was stunned. Azula had told me about the male's natural instinct to dominate, but this was going a little far. Then I remembered my little comment, and mentally winced. He thought I was serious about him biting me! Narrowing my eyes, I said warningly, "Try it and die, little man." Okay, so inside I was shaking like a jellyfish. That didn't mean he had to know that!

"You are pushing your luck, little girl." Sesshoumaru practically growled, his eyes taking on a redish tint, a sign that the blood beast he inheritated from his mother was coming to the surface. "You couldn't harm my half-brother. What hope do you have against me?"

He had his blood beast, I had Aura. Taking a deep breath, I began to sing the opening lines. "_If you are near to the dark I will tell you about the sun..._" I heard Lady Tairo and everyone else who had the unfortunate experience of hearing this song before gasp and cover their ears. Sesshoumaru must have taken a hint from them, for he immediately let go of me and did the same. Seemingly unruffled, I brushed imaginary dust off of my kimono and readjusted the fur muff Yukiru had so kindly given me. Glaring at Sesshoumaru I said in my best snobby tone, "If you are done here, I'm leaving." With a surprisingly elegant turn, I started to walk away.

I was just at the doorframe when he said quite clearly, "I accept."

Whirling around, my eyes wide I choked out, "Pardon?"

A smirk on his face, he said slowly as if I were an idiot, "I said I accept. I will take you as my mate during the next full moon."

Oh, hell no!

"I made no such offer, buddie!" I growled out, though inside I was wailing at the thought of this cold, arrogant terdbomber touching me in any way, shape, or form.

"But my mother did on your behalf. You are required to fulfull the promise she made, at least if you hold any honor."

Damn him. "Very well." I ground out.

"Until that time, you will move into quarters held for the lord of this house's mate. I will expect you to be at my side whenever guests of any ranking call, and present yourself in attire and attitude appropriate to your new station." he continued to harp out demands.

When he finally paused for breath, I said, "I will do as you _ask_," sarcasm was dripping from my voice here, "If I am allowed to continue my lessons and other parts of my lifestyle from before I came here." I didn't tell him _here _meant before being placed in the Fun Box. Immediately I started to think, _Fun Box, oh Fun Box, small and square and dark. Fun Box, oh Fun Box, check out these cool fun locks. Hey!_ Biting my lip to keep from laughing at that random thought, I tried to refocus my attention.

Lord Sesshoumaru seemed _really _reluctant to give me my demands, but I stood firm. Finally he ground out a similar "Very well" as mine earlier, and I was finally allowed to sneak away. Not even waiting for Lady Tairo or any of the others, I politely inquired a nearby maid if she would direct me to my quarters. The servants seemed to be clued into my new position, for I was led back to that gorgeous garden from before. I slowed down as we walked down the porch of the rooms facing it, soaking in everything. Sighing, I thanked the girl and hurried inside my new rooms. Beautifully done in shades of turquise and brown, I felt like it had been designed for me. The shoji screen of one of the walls was a lovely seen of a seashore, while the rest of the walls were solid wood that had been stained a deep, rich color. Sitting on the pile of cushions, blankets, and a matress that was going to be my bed was the pack I had brought with me.

Inside was a simple outfit I had asked a maid to help me make. Tight fitting, flowing black cotton pants with a bright red, one shoulder-strap top made of similar material. A gray zip-up hoodie was usually thrown over it. I only wore it, however, when I was dancing. It had taken much talking, but I had finally found the right craftsmen to help me make a pair of toeshoes. Yeah, you heard right. I took ballet lessons to help me with movement on stage and my obvious balance problem. It was only for fun, since I didn't have the feet or the passion for it to be considered something I'd do my entire life.

Grabbing a bag of ground white stone that would keep my shoes from scuffing the floor, my shoes, and another bag, I hurriedly dressed and started to walk outside. Thankfully the maid hadn't left yet, stopping to gossip. She stared at me as I walked out, trying to pull my hair up into a sloppy bun. After finally succeeding with a little help from them, I asked her, "Is there a room I can use? An empty one, where I won't be watched?"

"Yes, your ladyship." Another maid quickly responded. "There is a dojo right here in this circle of rooms reserved for you and my lord only. My lord isn't in there practicing sword play, so you can use it. I'll show you the way." Thanking her, I was glad I wouldn't be seen by too many people dressed this way. I didn't like the weird looks everyone gave me.

The room was perfect for my uses. One side was lined with polished metal, serving as mirrors. Though weapons lined one wall, there was a barr, just like there would be for ballet, against the one next to the windows. Thanking the woman again, I sat down and pulled off my slippers after she left, closing the door behind her. Slipping on the toes shoes, I took some of the white powder in hand and applied it to the bottoms and tips before beginning the process of tying the long ribbons. Reaching into my other bag, I pulled out a smooth, flat, circular stone. Azula and I had discovered I could put songs into stones and with a simple command, play them. It was a mental thing, so the first few ones were all garbled up. Now they were just as good as CDs, only I didn't need a CD player to use them.

Setting one on the floor by my things and removing my hoodie, I said simply, "Play." Lo and behold, a soft, classical piece came pouring out, a melody I remembered from dance class played by a violin and piano. Humming along with it, I moved to the barr and began to go through the normal movements of a warm-up. Despite having taken eleven years of this, I still lost my balance the first few times I moved up on to the tips of my toes. What can I say? Everyone has to have some faults! Though I wonder if someone clued Lord Sesshoumaru into that fact... Finally though, all of my limbs were stretched and ready for some real work.

I was being very thorough by pulling my leg up onto the barr and stretching out to touch my toe when a cold, unamused voice said from the doorway, "Girl, what are you doing?"

"First, I have a name. I suggest you use it. And second, I'm warming up so I don't hurt myself later." I said shortly.

"Well, _Tomoyo_," he said my name as nasty as possible, "I request that you turn that noise off, however you're creating it. It is disturbing my work." Raising my head, I looked at him in disbelief. That melody was very soft and very slow. There was no way it could disturb a fly! But if he was going to play hardball...

"Of course, my lord. However, let me go through one excerise with it. I'll immediately turn it off." I forced myself to smile charmingly. He was obviously astounded and I kept the smile on as I moved to the center of the room. Balancing in the start postion of a set of choreography my dance teacher had created for me last year, I said in a clear voice, "Next song, increase volume to level four." Level four was about what you would expect a teenage headbanger to listen to, though Sesshoumaru didn't know that. The stone, in response, stopped playing the classical music. Lord Sesshoumaru was obviously confused, until an alternative/hard rock song called Downfall performed by Fallout Boy started playing at the appropriate level. Ignoring his apparent discomfort, I started to twist and turn in the correct pattern. My mind completely blanked on anything that wasn't music or movement. Self-admittedly, dancing isn't my niche in life. Music, however, was. No matter what kind (except rap. Rap makes no sense to me), I could completely loose myself in the beat and rhythm.

I had just come down from a jete and was going into another turn when I felt an arm grab me around my waist. Yelping, I completely lost my physical balance as well as the needed mental balance to keep the stone working. As a result, the music stopped. That, however, wasn't at the forefront of my mind. I was too shocked by the fact I was lying down, flat on my back, with a very large, _very male_, inu youkai on top of me, his face hidden in my neck. My hands were pinned against his chest, and I couldn't move my legs either. And of course, he knocked the air out of me. Thankfully, however, he seemed just as stunned as I was. It took me a little while, but I finally felt like I wasn't going to die from loss of air.

"Umm..." I mumbled, "Why are you on me?" He growled and started to move, though all it did was make it worse since his one hand (maybe I was just slow...it took me getting stuck underneath the guy to realize he's missing a limb) seemed to get tangled in my messy hair in the process. I whimpered everytime he moved, but I didn't dare protest incase it would go any slower than it was. Unfortunately, he still didn't move fast enough. Of course, while we were in a rather..._uncomfortable_...postion, Azula and Yukiru came in, looking for me.

"Lady Tomoyo, what are you-oh!" Azula gasped in surprise.

Lord help me...

**(blushes darkly) That is the second most hentai thing I have ever written... The first one is in my original story that I'm trying to finish so I can publish it, so I'm not leaking details. Anywho, R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back, I'm back, yes, thanks for the applause! (dead silence) Well fine, be that way! Maybe I won't post this after all... Anyway, I appreciated all the reviews and all the views! It's incredible! This is the best I have ever done when it comes to numbers. Thank you all!**

**Oh, and any Digimon fans, check out my new story!**

**Disclaimer: Gah, again? No, I refuse! (cowers from the glares she recieves) Fine, I don't own!**

"Ummm... This isn't what it looks like?" I said sheepishly. They just stared at me, and Sesshoumaru _so_ wasn't helping by the fact he stopped moving. "Do you mind?" I finally snapped, trying to squirm out from underneath him. He growled and bared his fangs at me, expecting that to scare me. Instead, I rolled my eyes and returned the favor. I guess my aggressive response shocked him, since he blinked and shut his mouth. Reaching up, I yanked his hand out of the knot my hair had formed, ignoring the fact I had thrown him off balance, putting more of his weight on me. I coughed slightly and glared at him. "What the hell have you been eating?" I snapped. "You weigh a ton!" He glared back, but I finally managed to get him off of me before he could retaliate.

I didn't even try and stand; I knew that would spell disaster. Remember the part about me not having the body/feet for ballet? Well, as a result, my feet are a bloody mess every time I dance, and my joints are horribly sore afterwards. My plan was to wait for these three to leave, then start to painful process of working out the knots in my muscles and bandaging my sores. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru didn't get this memo. He reached down and grabbed my arm, intending on yanking me up on to my feet. Since I wasn't exactly cooperating, all he did was slide me closer to his feet, the cotton fibers of my pants slidding on the wood panels. When he looked at me in pure exasperation, I couldn't help but laugh. "Next time you want me to stand up, ask politely. It works better." I couldn't help but tease.

"Fine. Will you please stand up?"

"Uh, no."

My unintelligent comment wasn't what he wanted to hear. He glowered at me, and I could tell Yukiru thought I was being difficult. I decided to save my reputation instead of trashing it like normal. "I kinda can't." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "Least, not without some serious pain." This caused more confusion then it cleared, so with a sigh, I reached down and started pressing the pressure points on my legs, hissing as I started relieving tension. Once that tiresome task was completed, I yanked on the ribbons holding my toeshoes in place. "Would you hand me my bag, please?" I asked Sesshoumaru. Much to my relief, he did so.

Once one of my toeshoes were off, they instantly understood what I meant. Sores had formed on my toes, puss and blood pouring out of them. My heels were in similar shape. I rarely danced in toes, but I did it often enough that when I caused this mess I knew what to do. Reaching into the bag, I pulled out a damp cloth and ran it over the sores to clean up the mess, a pass with a dry cloth quickly following. With practiced fingers I wrapped bandages around my feet, making sure they were on thickly so they wouldn't bleed through.

Before I could start on the other foot, I was shocked by Sesshoumaru taking it into hand and beginning the process for me. Then I saw the way Yukiru and Azula were watching him and figured it was something he was now required to do. Take care of thy mate, or some other nonsense like that. I wasn't complaining; it was less work for me.

I leaned my head back as he went through the motions, my mind twisting and turning. Without realizing it, I began to sing my mother's lullaby, the same one I sang when I was trapped in the box. What brought me out of it was my foot being dropped to the ground with a hard thud.

"Ow!" I yelped, moving and clutching my foot to my chest. I glared at Sesshoumaru, who smirked back at me. "Jerk!" I snarled. "My god, you are such an ass, do you know that?"

"Hn." was all he said.

"Ooooh!" I steamed. Hurriedly standing up, I ignored the pain in my feet and grabbed my things. When he reached for my arm, I shook it away and hurried out the door to my room. In my anger, I did luckily notice Azula was following me.

Flopping down on my bed, I didn't even think as I changed for dinner, an event I was required to attend. I did, however, notice when someone took my hairbush from me and started doing my hair for me. It seemed to instantly soothe me, and I purred softly, letting all my tension fade. I thought it was Azula, so I didn't think as I said, "Maybe this was a mistake... I thought I was doing the right thing for my brother and I, but now I'm not so sure..."

"Perhaps your insecurity in your decisions is the problem." Sesshoumaru's deep voice rumbled from behind me. Squealing in surprise, I whirled around and whapped him soundly on the arm.

"You scared me, you jerk!" I cried out, backing away from him.

Looking at me in amusement, he asked, "Is that the only endearment you have for me?"

"It's hardly an endearment." I protested.

Shaking his head, his hair caught the light and my attention. Maybe it was an inu thing, but I had become obsessed with hair, and Sesshoumaru's was incredible. His chuckle brought me back to myself, and I ducked my head, blushing slightly. The first time I'd blushed since I was thirteen, I might point out. However, he didn't push at my embaressment, simply started to brush my hair again.

"Grooming is a pack activity." Sesshoumaru explained to my bewildered self. "It is a way of showing affection and respect. I expect this from you in return, one day. I can't expect it now, when you do not understand what is happening around you."

"How do you know what I do and do not understand?" I snapped half-heartedly, too relaxed to really argue.

"Azula and Yukiru clued me into your unique situation. My brother has a packmate, a human girl, who can travel through time as well, though she can go back and forth. I'm not aware of how it is done."

I didn't say anything else, simply letting him brush my hair. Even as a child, I enjoyed having my hair brushed, though I didn't understand why. Now what I had just been told made some sense alongside that experience.

"Is this all it takes to make you quiet?"

"Shut up."

He snickered, then said calmly, "These lessons of yours... What all does that attain?"

So, with great chargin, I explained the piles of material I was being taught. I could tell what I said amazed him, but he had a shocker for me. "I can teach you most of that."

"Really?" I turned around to look at him. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Boredom." he said honestly. "I have nothing else to do in the evenings. It would be my pleasure to make sure my mate was properly taught."

I wasn't sure I liked the thought of being his mate or being taught by him, but right now, he wasn't seeming all that bad...

**And that's all she wrote! For now, anyway. R&R and TTFN.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back. Here's the new chapter, thanks everyone for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: You know this already.**

I waved good-bye to Yukiru, Azula, Lady Tairo, and Rizu, then spent the next few weeks getting to know my new home, and of course lessons with my mate-to-be. He wasn't a bad man, just silent and stand-offish. I couldn't complain, seeing as I tended to be the same way. I see you rolling your eyes! Azula, Yukiru, and Ichigo are exceptions. I was in a desperate situation, and now I wasn't so I can get my _wonderful_ attitude back.

One day, a week before the full moon, I got incredibly bored. So, being my normal self, I nosed around the castle. The biggest surprise of my life awaited me. In the garden, I saw a strange imp playing with a little girl. Not a youkai girl, but an actual full-blooded human. They were in a part of the castle Sesshoumaru had informed me was off-limits till I "learned how to act like a real lady". My response had been, "Yeah, like that will ever happen." I hurried back to the set of rooms.

That night, Sesshoumaru and I were in the library. I was lying on my stomach in front of the fire, reading one of the documents he wanted me to read, and he was sitting nearby going through the numerous piles of paperwork a lord is required to do. I wasn't really paying attention, so when he asked, "When was your last heat?", I instantly responded, "Haven't had one." Mortification flooded me and I blushed darkly. "I can't believe you just asked me that!"

"I'm mating you, I have the right to know." he said primly. "And why not?"

"I'm seventeen, I have a long way to go before I'm old enough." I said matter-of-factly. He wrinkled his nose at me, but didn't say anything else, least till I asked, "Who's the little human girl?" He turned and around and glared at me. "Oh, come on! How long did you think you could hide a human from me? I was raised among them, for heaven's sake!"

Sighing, he said simply, "Rin, my ward." I knew better than to take it farther than that. I returned to my reading, till I started to nod off. I hadn't been sleeping well ever since my youkai heriage was revealed. This time, I was so deeply asleep that I didn't even notice when Sesshoumaru picked me up and carried me into a room. I did wake up slightly when a maid undressed me and slipped me into the nightclothes I had comissioned. Yes, I comissioned special pjs. Yukatas are horribly uncomfortable, and the seamstress was glad to make me identical copies of my own from when I first arrived.

Sesshoumaru was quick to wake me up, though. "What on earth are you wearing?" he fairly growled. I jerked awake and looked down at the set the maid grabbed. They were a pair of really short shorts and a tank with inch wide straps done in a very soft cotton, dyed powder blue. Not overtly revealing, but not as modest as I guess he was expecting.

"Something to sleep in." I said plainly, somewhat confused by his question. Then I noticed what he was wearing. He had replaced his normal haori and hakama with a pair of loosely fitting cotton pants, dyed identical to my pjs. That's it. I was looking at a very broad expanse of male chest, revealing that he was just as thoroughly muscled as I had always expected. Suddenly, I found it hard to swallow. Knowing he could scent any response I had to him, I quickly squashed down the emotions he was causing. He smirked, then sat down on the mat of furs and other covers I was laying on.

Thoroughly confused, I looked around the room. Instead of my room, I was in another, larger one, decorated in blacks, whites, and reds. With a start, I knew that I was in his room, the one room I had avoided. "I thought you said the full moon?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "I did. However, neither of us have been sleeping well." Ouch. How did he know that? "It's because of our pack instincts. We need to sleep around others. Normally, Rin would sneak in here with me, and you've only been confronted by this kind of instinct for the last few months, correct?" I nodded mutely. This is the most my mate-to-be had said to me since he was in my room and brushed my hair. "I'm sick of sleepless nights, and I've noticed you're exhausted as well. So let's get some sleep." He tugged at my hand and pulled me under the covers with him.

Now don't get me wrong, everyone. Sesshoumaru said practically nothing to me most of the time. However, he had learned rather quickly that unless you explained something to me, I wouldn't do/accept it. So, that's what was up with the long-winded explanation. With anyone else, he would have just yanked them under the covers and let them get settled as long as they didn't disturb him. That first night, I was horribly uncomfortable. Then Sesshoumaru's scent washed over me as he nuzzled my neck and began to softly, comfortingly growl. His scent was like a forest during a thunderstorm, dominating and refreshing at the same time. Within hours, I was asleep. When I awoke in the morning, he was already dressing. As I sleepily rubbed my eyes, he opened the door to leave, but paused.

"Your scent... It's very unique. Lavender and waterfalls..." WIth that little comment, he left.

A week later, we were mated. I am so not going into detail there, sorry. Somethings are meant to remain private. I will tell you that I had the strangest experience though. See, while mating, Sesshoumaru bit me. Right above my collarbone. I wasn't sure why, till a few weeks later, when we disagreed on an issue. I found that my throat was closed up, and I wasn't able to fight with him. I just beamed and started agreeing with him, much to my mental chargin. He smirked at me, then just walked away. I couldn't find the will to stalk after him.

I had become a complacent little... ugh! All because he bit me! To put it mildly, I was pissed.

It was pretty much like having a split personality. Around everyone else, I was moody and snappy, often taking out my frustrations on them. Around him, I was a whimpering little puppy, eager to please. My fury wasn't a good thing... I guess it's time I explained the song Obsession.

See, when I was really little, there was an accident at the school I attended. Someone came in and killed all the kids on the playground, except me; I was found hiding behind a dumpster. The problem is, there was no one seen leaving the blacktop after the incident took place. I was too small and weak to have done such carnage, so thankfully I was cleared of any blame. No one ever knew what caused the accident.

What a farce.

There had been a group of boys bullying me for the last few weeks, and I was scared to say anything to anyone. One day, they cornered me by the dumpsters. They were going to throw me in, and they told me the garbage truck would come and squish me into itty bitty bits. I was so scared and so _angry_ at their treatment of me, something inside me snapped. I blacked out. When I woke up a while later, the accident had happened and I was covered in blood. My mother was quick to hurry me through procedures and get me home. That night, she sat down and had a talk with me. My father's blood had caused me to attack those students in my fear. I had been the one to kill them. The gift of my father's line was so strong in me, there was no way I could be trained to control it like I did my mother's. Instead, it was sealed away in a song. A song tilted Obsession.

Whenever I sing Obsession, I release the beast that attacked all those kids. To seal it away, my mind was split into unequal halves. The larger of the two was my outside appearance; the smaller was the _it_, as I unfondly called it. However, this spell of Sesshoumaru's had split my intellect, giving _it_ an advantage. _It_ was now the larger portion of my mind, if I fought the spell too hard. I was trapped, and the only way out made me nausaus. So I stayed that way for a while.

Then one day, I felt a strange sensation. Sesshoumaru, asleep next to me, woke up when I pulled away from him and sat up. "What's wrong?" he inquired softly. It was the middle of the night, a sickle moon high in the sky. I just shook my head, unsure. I felt a tug in my body, and my instincts were leading me towards Sesshoumaru. Looking at him in confusion, I saw him retreat for a moment, then touch my cheek. "Your eyes... They've turned pure violet." He smiled slightly. "You're going into heat."

My mind was too muddled to realize why I was going into heat so early. When Sesshoumaru finally was able to leave our room a week later, however, I made the connection. Every morning, Sesshoumaru had given me a tea to drink, and because of it, my aging had accelerated. I was now, physically at least, around my second century of life. He had rushed me, simple to have an heir. He hadn't cared about how I felt about it... Don't get me wrong, I'd always wanted children, but on my schedule, not in this forced manner. Being viewed as unwanted by step-father my entire life, I hadn't wanted to put any offspring of mine through that, but Sesshoumaru tore that chance away from me.

I was done being nice. Now it was war.

**All done for now!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know, I know. This took forever! However, it is ready to go, and you all are going to love it! I hope... ANYWAY, big news! We hit 50 reviews! That's awesome, ya'll! Thank you so much!**

**Quick Note:**

_"Blah" _is Tomoyo singing,

_Blah_ is Tomoyo thinking,

_Blah_ is Tomoyo's blood beast thinking,

_"Blah"_ is them together

**Disclaimer: I no own Inu Yasha, .hack//sign, or Evanescense. I'm just manipulating them as I will.**

When I say war, I mean _war_. I mean complete and total annihilation. However, such destruction takes very careful planning, and just the right circumstances. In this case, I felt social humilation would cause the necessary devestation needed to shake some sense into my mate. The banquet being held in the honor of the other three Cardinal Lords would do nicely...

What? Didn't think I could be that evil? Oh please. No girl is ever all sugar. We all have a hint of spice, some are just better at hiding it. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them.

My plan was rather simple: the ladies of the other three lords and I would be expected to be quiet little mice, waiting for a request from our respected lords. All I had to do was wait for Sesshoumaru to tick me off (which wouldn't take long), and give in to _it_. Yes, I'm sinking to that level. I'm a cowardly little thing deep inside, but this _thing_ doesn't care about danger.

That day, I listened to the other ladies converse with each other, but didn't try and converse with them myself at first.

"Hello." one of them said, a kitsune youkai from the Northern Lands, approaching me with a broad smile. I was now quite fluent in Japanese, so I understood her perfectly. "My name is Kioko. You are Lord Sesshoumaru's mate, correct?"

"That's one word for it." I joked, smiling weakly. She tilted her head in confusion. I elaborated, "Another word is slave."

"No!" she gasped. "How has he done that?"

Shrugging, I winced unintentionally when the maid pulling my hair up into an elaborate twist nicked my ear with a comb. "I'm not sure myself. I just know that after our mating night, I developed a brand new personality around him. Not one I'm particularly found of, either, for a very good reason."

"What's that?" she asked curiously. Eyeing her, I thought to myself that maybe I found a new friend. Picking up a fruit, a tossed it in my one hand for a while, then began to use my claws, cutting it first into two unequal halves.

"Before I mated him, this was my mind. The large one is my normal consience, the smaller is a defense mechanism that kills anything in sight. Because of the proportions, it's obvious that my normal consience normally rules. However..." I cut the large portion to where one matched the other with a third small piece. "Now this is how my mind is divided. My consience and my blood thirst are equal, with a third piece being the deciding factor."

Eyeing it, she said, "So your control is scanty at best now. But how? I mean, the only thing I can think of that would cause that would be if you forgot to mark him."

"Mark him? Hun, you'll have to elaborate on that. I didn't know I was a youkai until a few months ago." I said.

"Really? Well that explains it! I can't believe your mate wouldn't tell you." Kioko said in exasperation. "When you first mate, you bite your intended right here, at the base of the neck." She parted the top half of her kimono slightly so I could see her own.

I was stunned. "Sesshoumaru had me pinned. I couldn't have bit him."

There was mumblings from the other ladies, who apparently had been eavesdropping. Apparently, I wasn't the only annoyed with his treatment of me.

"I'd kill him." growled a nearby ryuu (dragon) lady. "We'll help you get complete control again so you can throttle him, then take on a decent mate." Many others murmered agreement.

Smiling sheepishly, I said, "That's alright. I'm fine with him... I think he just has commitment issues..." This brought some laughter from everyone in the room. "Anyway, I've already got something planned, I just need to wait for it to happen."

The other ladies nodded in understanding, then we heard the chime of a bell, our call to the table. I was helped to my feet by my maid, but before I could move I felt a slight, stapping pain in my stomach. It made me pause briefly, but I recovered before the others could notice. Such pains were becoming quite common for me; I just assumed it was part of the incomplete bond I had with Sesshoumaru.

We were led by the little imp called Jaken to the large table used to serve guests. Sesshoumaru and the other lords were placed at the head, with the ladies and myself next. Lesser lords and princes were next. As the youngest lady, I was right next to a lord's young son, an unmated wolf youkai. I was not thrilled. Wolf youkai were especially amourous, and he wasn't even betrothed.

I tried to be polite. I sat quietly, nibbling slightly on my food. He kept trying to make conversation, but I kept my comments short and simple while still polite. However, even this wasn't enough to drive him away. While I was waiting for them to clear away plates, I felt a hand on my own, even though I had my hands clasped in my lap. Whirling my head around, I glared at him, my eyes icy cold as I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Now now, there's no need to be fridged." he said in what was suppose to be a charming tone. "That mate of yours is obviously neglecting you. I can do much better."

"No, thank you." I said, turning away and shoving his hand away from me.

Unfortunately, that didn't drive him away either. Through the next course, he continued to make advances; through out the entire thing, the other ladies frowned at him in disapproval as did the other lords, but my own mate did nothing. _Nothing_. I felt the anger begin to stir.

And with it came the beast. _Tck. Tck. Tck._she thought to me. _What a position you have us in, little one. Yet you still have me leashed._

_Not for long_, I thought back.

That caught her interest. _You're letting me out? Oooh! Who shall I kill first?_

_None. I marked them. _I inwardly smirked at her howl of fury. If she ever got out, it was a protection for my loved ones. It's why my hair is kept super long. I tied a strand of hair around their wrist. It put my scent on them, and she couldn't attack us. _However, I am letting you beat one of them up._

_Hmph. Not a worthy cause, but a small moment of freedom is worth it. Who shall it be?_

_Our mate._

_I see... The one with a scent of thunderstorms and forests. The one who attempts to enslave us. I will make him hurt, then take a drink of his blood. His efforts will then be in vain. Will that satisfy you?_

_Yes._

_So I'll be let out more?_

_We'll see._

She said nothing more, so I began to softly sing under my breath with my blood beast responding in my mind,

_"Deep in the night"_

_Far off from light_

_"Missing my headache"_

_"Visions of light"_

_Sweeter delight_

_"Kissing my loveache"_

_"How come I must know_

_Where obsession needs to go_

_How come I must know_

_Where the passion hides its feelings"_

_"How come I must know_

_Where obsession needs to go_

_How come I must know_

_The direction of relieving"_

My consiousness was no longer my own. The thing now in charge though let me see what was going on. The prince has heard my singing, and asked over the din of the table, "My lord Sesshoumaru, why not have your lovely bride sing us a song? She's been singing under her breath for the past few moments, and it is enchanting. The others should have a chance to hear."

The lord looked at us with dislike for being put in this position, but we just smiled back at him. Perhaps something in our eyes keyed him off, for his nod of encouragement was slightly nervous.

He should be nervous.

I gave my partner a song I had been writing for this. _She_ reached into our obi and pulled out the stone disk. "Play." we whispered, and the tones of our alternative music began to play. We began to sing, our voice starting quiet but forceful,

_"It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained."_

We met Sesshoumaru's gaze as the murmurs of the men began to fill the room. The women, however, knew what was going on. We could see them silently reassuring them that everything would be alright. We continued to sing, our voice becoming more and more passionate,

"Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice."

We stood, and began to walk towards Sesshoumaru's place. I could feel myself being taken away from the sight, so I wouldn't see what was to come. I didn't complain.

"One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice."

My vision completely blacked, but I had to help my _partner_ finish the song. _She_ didn't know the words, but I did.

"I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice."

"How does this feel, Sesshoumaru?" I heard _her_ ask, though my vision was still blind. "How does it feel to be the weak one? To be bound by something that you don't understand?"

"Tomoyo..." he grunted out. I briefly worried over the pain that he must be in to sound like that.

"Tomoyo isn't here right now." _she_ said in a sing-song voice. "I am the beast that you let out when you refused to complete the bond. Now I'll finish it." Of all things, I felt the blood rush into our mouth.

It is hard to describe the feeling the followed. It was like I knew everything. I knew why he had done things this way. He was scared. Scared of me running away, of not wanting him. It was what had happened to his parents. At the same time, I knew that he was feeling my understanding and my forgiveness as I felt this.

I also felt whole again. Which meant...

I took control of our mouth again and sang,

_"How come I must know_

_Where obsession needs to go_

_How come I must know_

_The direction of relieving"_

With that last note, my blood beast was restrained once again. And I could see.

"Oh my god, Sesshoumaru!"

**Thank you Nicole for dealing with my horrible spelling! (hugs) R&R! TTFN!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow, I booked it when it came to writing this chapter... But then, with all these views (views, not reviews. The review numbers are actually pathetically low compared to the view numbers (not that I'm complaining about what reviews I do get)), I thought I had better give you all what you want. With that, new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Oh dear lord, you know this already!**

With that last note, my blood beast was restrained once again. And I could see.

"Oh my god, Sesshoumaru!"

I scrambled to Sesshoumaru's side. He was a bloody pulp, to put it mildly. His one arm was in shambles, so much I wasn't sure if it could be saved. Deep cuts scattered his torso, though those were beginning to slowly heal. His legs weren't any better, making me worry about what would become of them. "What have I done...?" I mumbled under my breath, running my hand over the crescent moon on his face.

"You weren't under control." he murmured back. "Though next time you lose your temper, I would rather you took it out on me in the dojo, where we can cycle it into something useful." We both chuckled weakly.

Lady Kioko came up and touched my shoulder. "We need to get him to the infirmary, so the healers can get to work on his arm and his legs."

"Oh, of course!" _Duh, Tomoyo!_ I said to myself. _Gah, I am such a moron. _Hurriedly standing to my feet, I hovered as the other lords picked up Sesshoumaru and led him out the door. Kioko led me back to my rooms, where I was changed into a simple nightgown and robe before I was left to my own devices, supposedly to rest. Sleep, however, was far from my mind.

The obvious choice for my time would be to go to Sesshoumaru's side, but Kioko told me that he would be drugged, and not likely awake until tomorrow at least. I didn't have anything in our room to occupy myself with, and it was late enough that I didn't feel like dancing or anything else physically draining. Sighing softly, I decided to wonder around the castle.

Most of the people I passed avoided me, fear in their eyes. I had started to be liked, viewed as a gentle, if aloof, lady that wouldn't do any harm. Now it seemed like I would have to go through the trusting process all over again. Deciding to ignore their looks for now, I eventually ended up in an unfamiliar section of the castle. Before I could turn back, I heard a little girl cry, followed by the sound of flesh on flesh and a woman snarling, "Shut up, human!"

I ran in the direction of the noise and found an adorable room. Painted like a garden, with birds and clouds in the sky and butterflies in the trees, the room was perfect for a little girl. So said little girl was cowering in her bed, an angry racoon youkai maid towering over her. Clutching by robe closed, I realized it was Rin, and that she was being beaten. Putting on my best indignant noble face, I said, "Is there a problem here?"

The racoon whirled around, a scowl on her face, then took in my appearance and recognized me. Instantly, she smiled in a sickeninly sweet way and said in an oily voice, "Oh yes, my lady. All is well. The child simply woke from a nightmare, and I didn't want her to awaken Lord Sesshoumaru two floors down."

"Perhaps such matters are best left for kinder souls, maid. I'll shall care for her this evening." I said firmly. "You need not worry about her again. Ever. I shall find a suitable replacement for your job tomorrow, and find you a different position, one not dealing with children." She stared at me, flabbergasted, then slowly left the room, keeping an eye on me. I watched her coldly, not moving till she closed the door.

Letting out the breath of air I had been holding, I smiled at Rin and sat down on the corner of her raised bed, ignoring the way she cowered away from me. "Hello there, Rin. Do you know who I am?" Slowly, she shook her head, still mute. Laughing, I said, "There's no need to be afraid, little one. I won't hurt you. My name is Tomoyo." She still didn't do a thing. Sighing, I looked through the window set just across from her bed. "You know, I have a little brother your age. He has nightmares, too. At night, he'll wake up crying and wake me up in the process. He's so scared, he can't even tell me what the dreams are about." Rin slowly put down her covers and leaned over and looked at me carefully. Watching her out of the corner of my eye, I kept talking, keeping my voice soothing, "I know how he feels. I used to have bad dreams like that too, though I didn't have anyone to come comfort me. So I used to sing to myself, and with Rizu, my brother, I found that it worked well too."

During my little speech, Rin had crawled out from underneath her covers and to my side. Moving slowly so I wouldn't scare her, I pulled her into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck, then whispered softly, "Rin knows that Lord Sesshoumaru's hurt. Rin dreamed that he died, and left Rin all alone."

"Oh honey..." I murmured softly. "He wouldn't leave you all alone. Afterall, you have me, and you have that little toad...imp...thing that I see you with."

Sniffling slightly, she nodded, "Master Jaken and you would take care of Rin."

"That's right." I crooned. "Now, would you like a lullaby to help you sleep?" She eagerly nodded. Smiling, I began to sing my favorite of my mother's arsenal of lullabies, rocking Rin slightly,

"_Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?_

_We just keep dreaming of the land 'cross the river_

_We are always on our way to find the place we belong_

_Wandering to no where, we're paddling_

_Down the raging sea._

_"Who can cross over such raving wind and water?_

_On the rolling boat we sit, shivering with coldness_

_Come by an island, come by a hillock,_

_It's just another place, we paddle on_

_Down the raging sea."_

Looking down, I grinned as I noticed that she was fast asleep, or close to it. Placing her under the covers, I watched her roll over onto her stomach and began to gently rub her back as I continued to sing,

_"But in one morning we'll see the sun_

_Bright shining morning dew singing_

_They who will search will find the land_

_Of evergreen._

_"Search for the light._

_"Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?_

_We just keep paddling down the sea, up the river_

_No destination, but we are together_

_In the silent sadness we're paddling_

_Down the raging sea,_

_Down to nowhere."_

Kissing Rin's cheek gently, I carefully stood and sneaked out the door, closing it softly so I wouldn't wake her. With a soft sigh, I moved to leave, only to have a stabbing pain run through my stomach. I groaned and leaned against a nearby handrail, gasping as the pain finally left. _What's wrong with me?_ I desperately thought to myself. _I've never felt this way. Maybe I should go to the infrimary, too... _Shaking my head, I rethought that, _I'll go in tomorrow, after Sesshoumaru's better._

Despite the polite suggestions of others, I went down two flights of stairs and to the room where they had taken Sesshoumaru. Disgracefully enough, I had to sneak past guards that Kioko had placed there to keep me out. I made a mental note to have Sesshoumaru shame them later. Walking past the table of bandages and oinments, I froze and stared at the sleeping form before my eyes. He was literally covered in bandages, though thankfully he still had the limbs he had when I met him. I don't know what the drugged him with, but it must have been strong for him to have slept through my arrival. In the past few months, he always woke up when I entered or left a room.

Kneeling beside his bed, I took his undamaged hand in my own and ran my thumb over the back of it guiltily. True, I had wanted to whip him, but this was extreme. What's worse, his mother was expected to visit tomorrow to check up on us. I winced at the image of what she would do to me for causing her son this kind of pain. But at the same time, I was so tired, I couldn't really stay awake. _Only for a few minutes..._ I told myself, and laid my head down on the bed. Later, I would swear that I felt Sesshoumaru's fingers twine through my then loose hair.

A nurse shaking my shoulder woke me up. Startled, I almost fell over. My legs had fallen asleep. Looking out the window, I saw that the sun was just starting to rise. "I told the doctors and the other nobility you'd be in here come sunrise. They refused to listen." she told me good-naturedly. "Now move along before they come to check on my lord, and find you here. I suspect they'll lock you in your room till he's up and about." I smiled back at her sheepishly, then hurried out the door and back to my room, though not without glancing back. For a moment, I thought Sesshoumaru was looking back at me, but that was just wishful thinking, I'm sure.

A maid was waiting for me in my room. She was quick to dress me and style my hair. When I asked what the hurry was, she said there was a surprise waiting for me out in the main garden. With a sigh, I followed her out to the main hall, where the outer walls opened to reveal the garden we used when entertaining. Sitting at the benches was Yukiru, Azula, Ichigo, and Lady Tairo. Chasing a butterfly was my little brother. "Tomoyo!" he shouted when he saw me and came running up, wrapping his arms around my waist in a hug. With a laugh, I picked him up and spun him around.

"How nice to see you again." Lady Tairo said in greeting, smiling at our antics. "But where is my son? Shouldn't he be with you?"

Wincing, I balanced Rizu on my hip. "Well, about that..."

**Hmmm... Wonder what's wrong with Tomoyo? Oh, wait... I know! Guess you all will have to wait, though.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Woot! New chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, so please drop me a review... or two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Never have, never will.**

In a matter of minutes, I spilled the whole story of the past few weeks, though I stopped before I got to last night's events. With each word that left my mouth, Lady Tairo's frown grew deeper and deeper. Once I had finished, I closed my eyes and waited for the verbal reprimand to begin.

"That selfish, ignorant little pup! Oh, I bet his father was involved in this shenanigan..." Lady Tairo fummed, and I knew she didn't mean me. My eyes snapped open and I stared as she began to pace. This was the first time I had ever seen her lose her temper.

"His father...?" I inquired softly, setting Rizu down.

"I left Sesshoumaru's teachings to his father. All of them. Considering the way Touga's and my mating went, I'm willing to bet that... that idiot of a man... taught our son that it was better to have an incomplete bond, or he didn't teach him how to form a complete bond." Lady Tairo began to rant again. "Of all the imbecilic, moronic, selfish-."

"Lady Tairo, please calm down." Azula pleaded. "This can all be fixed, I'm sure."

I heard Yukiru mutter under his breath, "Wrong thing to say..."

"Oh, this will be fixed alright!" Lady Tairo practically shouted, and I watched her pick up her fan. I remembered how she had whapped Sesshoumaru upside the head with it.

Smothering a giggle, I grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Lady Tairo, that isn't necessary." The memory of last night made me somber quickly. "I'm afraid I've damaged Lord Sesshoumaru enough."

"Damaged?" I heard Ichigo comment from behind me skeptically. "You can't kill a spider."

Wincing, I agreed, "I can't harm anything intintionally... But another part of me can."

I felt them all begin to stare at me and I wrung my hands nervously. Lady Tairo asked softly, "You have a blood beast?"

"Sort of..." I hedged. "It is carefully sealed up. But the incomplete bond made it to where it would overpower me if it wanted to. I didn't have the strength to stand up to Sesshoumaru, but it did... So I let it out."

The entire group, excluding Rizu, winced. Lady Tairo clutched her fan tightly as she asked coolly, "What kind of injuries does he have?"

"I don't remember what it did." I admitted. "But I've seen the damage. His arm and legs are torn to pieces, but the healer's saved them. The only major wound on his torso is the one where the neck connects with the shoulder."

Visible relief crossed all of their faces. Yukiru suddenly laughed and said, "It could have been much worse. If Tomoyo had anymore training, he probably would have lost another limb. Those wounds on his arm and legs are just defensive wounds, that's why his torso wasn't touched."

Stunned, I asked, "You all aren't mad at me?"

Azula waved her hand. "Oh, heaven's no! I would have done the same in your shoes." She stood up from the bench and hugged me. "Now come on. I'm willing to bet that you haven't given a thought to the formal dinner tonight." I flushed, proving her correct. She tugged me in the direction where the other highly ranked ladies were preparing and I groaned. Today was going to be a long day.

I was right. The day was filled with complicated beauty procedures and pampering. None of the other noble women treated me different, and Azula happily took over in place of my normal maid, who had requested transfering. A kind girl, I had given her the position of watching over Rin, but hadn't found a replacement for her yet.

We were back in the preparation room from the night before while Azula secured my hair with pins. Lady Kioko was next to me, trying to get me to gossip with her and the other ladies. My mind, however, wasn't on that. I was forcing myself through the pain coming from my stomach. There had been no one at the infirmary today who could see to me, but a nurse was suppose to be at my room later tonight to look over me. If I could make it through the dinner, everything would be alright.

"Lady Tomoyo?" I heard one of the daughers of the Lord of the Eastern lands inquire. "You had such a beautiful voice last night... Would you sing again, as we walk into dining room?"

"All my songs are kind of depressing." I ground out, trying to get out of it. However, all of her sisters and the other ladies quickly said it wouldn't matter the content, as long as they got to hear me sing. Sighing, I reached into my obi and pulled out a song disc. One of the few songs I had written myself was on it, and I suppose it would do, considering it was the only one I had with me. "Play." I commanded, and the music began just as I began to sing,

The door opened as a maid called. I didn't stop the disc at the insistance of Kioko, but continued to sing, even as the pain caused from the movement of standing up made it hard. Unwillingly, I was pushing the pain of the last few weeks into this song, both emotional and physical.

"I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

In the hall, I had to lean against a shoji screen to wait out a sudden surge of pain. Every part of me hurt. When someone reached for my elbow, I shoed them away, not wanting any help. I forced my voice to continue to sing, to make it seem like I was alright.

I barely made it to the dining hall. Someone stopped Rizu as he came running to me, despite protocol. I couldn't have cared. I saw the vague form of a healed Sesshoumaru stand and approach me, and I tried to walk to him. I couldn't sing anymore myself, but the words to the song were transfered to the disc and were playing all the same.

I felt Yukiru and Ichigo grab me as I finally began to fall. I couldn't stay standing anymore, and the pain was so strong, I could barely see.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

I felt a familiar scent envelop me as an arm wrapped around my waist. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru..." I barely managed to whimper out.

"Shhh, Tomoyo. Everything will be alright. Just hold on." he whispered to me quietly as I blacked out.

I woke up in the infirmary. Everyone I knew and had begun to care about was crowded around the bed. Sesshoumaru was staring out the window fixedly. No one noticed I was awake. They were too busy watching Lady Tairo chew out her son.

"Of all the foolishness. You realize you caused this, right? When you had an incomplete bond, blood feeding wasn't neccessary though your mate would be in near constant pain, but once she had a taste of your blood, she and the pup would need it daily!"

"Pup?" I couldn't help but whisper. "I'm pupped?" Without realizing it, I had used the inu youkai word for pregnancy.

Azula heard me and was at my side quickly, gripping my hand firmly. "You were, honey."

"Were? What do you mean were?" I demanded and began to sit up. Kioko forced me back down, insisting I need my rest. "What did you mean, Azula?" I barely noticed that my voice broke in the last comment.

No one would look me in the face. Horror gripped my stomach, even before Kioko finally murmured, "The pup died, Tomoyo. It was a miscarriage."

In shock, I fell back onto the bed, my eyes unfocused. My child... It had died before it even had a chance to live. It was gone.

The healer came then, and shoed everyone out of the room. Sesshoumaru was last; I couldn't even look him in the eye. I was kept in the infirmary for the rest of the day, and only allowed to leave that night. Instead of heading to the room I had shared with Sesshoumaru, I went to the one I had been assigned to before. Curling up in a ball around a pillow, I finally let the tears fall. They started quiet, but soon enough I was sobbing, muffling the sound in the silk.

I started when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sesshoumaru kneeling beside me, silent and cold except for his eyes. They showed the same pain I was feeling. Through our new bond, I could sense his guilt. He blamed himself for all of my pain, though some of it could only be the fault of Fate. Without even thinking about it, I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his neck, the tears still falling. I didn't protest when he wrapped his arm around my waist and nuzzled my neck comfortingly. We stayed that way for a little while, then he carried me back to our room. I fell asleep as he was laying me back down on our bed.

When I woke up in the morning, it was to a pair of wide brown eyes looking at me in concern. With a yelp, I tried to back up, only to be blocked by the mass of male youkai behind me. I heard him chuckle softly under his breath and felt his amusement at my response, so I turned around to whack him on the shoulder, glaring at him. It only made him laugh harder.

"Good morning, Rin." he rumbled from behind me, reaching out to pat her hand. "We'll be out in a moment."

"Master Jaken sent Rin." she said matter-of-factly. "Prince Kouga of the Wolf Tribes is here. The bad spider hanyou and the wind witch have done something."

I felt Sesshoumaru stiffen up and I understood why. While he was a prince in sense, Kouga came underneath Sesshoumaru's command. An attack on him was an attack on Sesshoumaru.

He said to her, "We'll be right there." She beamed, and scurried out of the room.

I looked at him in confusion. "Who was she talking about?"

"Enemies. It is time my half-brother and I reconciled and dealt with this annoyance." He rose from bed, momentarily distracting me from my train of thoughts as he began to dress.

Quickly becoming exasperated, I yanked my thoughts back and demanded, "Those enemies are...?"

"Naraku and Kagura."

**Bumbumbum! And I'm sure you all thought Naraku wasn't going to rear his ugly head:P Ha! Okay, R&R!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ello everyone! This is the second to last chapter, and you all have been great about views this time around (note: views, not reviews). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Even still, you all are going to kill me anyway.**

I look at Sesshoumaru, entirely confused. "Naraku? Kagura? Are those names suppose to mean something to me?"

His lips twitched as he fought the urge to smile. "I suspect that Naraku is the one who manipulated your brother into attacking Inu Yasha. Kagura is a wind witch, and one of his servants that I've had... encounters with."

Somehow, I did not like the way he said "encounters". Standing up and wrapping a fur around my body for modesty's sake, I stiffly reached for the under-layer of the kimono that had been laid out for me. My wrist, however, was soon yanked away by Sesshoumaru's hand, and I was pulled into his arms. Before I could protest, his lips were on mine. Despite us being mates, we had never kissed before. Between the sudden passion and desire I was feeling, not to mention what I was getting off of him, I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights when he pulled away. He smiled and kissed me again, though more gentle this time, then said, "No need to be jealous, Tomoyo. There was never anything between us as far as this Sesshoumaru is concerned."

I was still too stunned from the combined effect of him kissing me, his smile, and him actually using my name to answer for a moment. Then I shook my head and went on the defensive. "Who said I was jealous?" That was a lie, but he had a big enough ego as it was.

"The bond works both ways, beloved." he whispered softly in my ear, before kissing his mating mark on my shoulder. I shivered pleasantly, practically melting in his arms. Then his words hit home.

"Beloved?" I shoved on his shoulders, giving him a funny look. "Since when have you started using endearments? Who are you and what have you done with Sesshoumaru?" I smiled slightly, to let him know I was teasing. He nipped my chin gently as a silent reprimand for my teasing, then left the room when a servant knocked urgently at the door. With a sigh, I finally managed to get dressed. Rather than the complicated formal kimonos I had been wearing for the past few days, this one was one of my cheating custom jobs. Rather than having ten layers of cumbersome silk, there were false layers sewed on to the sleeves and hems to to make it look like a normal lady's kimono. I felt a small bit of pride well up in me as I tied my obi right for the first time by myself, then hurried down the hall.

"Are you sure?" I heard Sesshoumaru growl.

"No, I just dragged you out of bed at this ungodly hour for no reason!" I heard someone snarl back. The hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

Peeking around the corner, I saw a very angry ookami youkai right in my mate's face. I was suprised he still had a head, though the annoyance I could sense coming from Sesshoumaru suggested that he would have one long. Clearing my throat so that they knew I was hear, I stepped forward and said, "What is the problem here, exactly?"

"Go away, girl, this doesn't concern you." he growled at me, focusing only on Sesshoumaru. The snarl of indignation had barely left my throat when Sesshoumaru had him pinned against the wall, his hand glowing green with poison.

"You will not speak to my lady in such tones, curr." he fairly ground out. For a moment, I thought he was going to go full demon, but he managed to stay in control. Only when Kouga mumbled out an apology did my lord release him and come to stand by my side. His arm was around my waist in a second, and I felt him nuzzle against the crook of my neck, where the scent of our joined scent was strongest. I felt every fiber in his being stiffen up and was overflowed with suprise from him.

Curious, I turned to look at him. "What's wrong now?"

He was silent for a moment, then asked, "Do you remember going into heat last night while we were..." He trailed off, but I knew what he meant.

"Um... No. At least, I don't think." Turning my head to the side, I asked, "Why?"

"Cause you're pupped, woman! I could tell that when you were still in your room. Shesh, you don't waste time, do you? I heard she just miscarriaged and now she's pregnant again!" Kouga jeered from his place on the floor. I was severely tempted to pumel him into the ground, but I was too deep in shock.

Looking at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes, I asked softly, "Is this true?"

At first, I wasn't sure he was going to answer me. Then he said equally soft, "Yes."

I reached for his arm to steady myself as I almost fainted for the second time in twenty-four hours. Similar thoughts were running through Sesshoumaru's head, seeing as he picked me up and moved me into a sitting room where I could rest and recover.

"Well, I guess you won't be joining me and the mutt to track down Naraku, huh?" Kouga sneered. "Figures."

"Don't be so quick to assume, Kouga." Sesshoumaru said coldly, even as he smoothed back my bangs to make sure I was really alright. I could tell that my skin was slightly clammy, but I quickly assured him I was alright.

The ookami prince snorted. "And how are you going to treck all over Japan with me and the mutt's group when your mate is going to need blood feedings everyday?"

Looking me in the eye and seemingly ignorning Kouga, Sesshoumaru spoke to me softly, "It is up to you, Tomoyo. If I leave now, you will make it through the pregnancy without needing my blood, though it will be painful. Or I can stay here, and you will have an easy, pain free pregnancy."

"Until labor anyway." I managed to tease weakly.

He smiled back slightly. "Yes, until then. But the choice is yours."

Thoughts and facts swirled around in my head. Biting my lip, I asked, "How big of a threat is Naraku and his minions?"

"Right now? In a head on fight he wouldn't stand a chance." A bitter laugh rose from his throat as he continued, though Kouga started a little at the sound. "The trouble is, Naraku fights from the shadows. He sneaks and he steals, never facing you head on until you are so weakened that he can not lose. What's worse, is that he does so to gain strength and power. He seeks the power of a jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. With it whole, he can become full youkai, and then I'm not sure how thorough my protection will be."

Turning these facts in my head, I saw the problem with him staying here. Shaking my head and resigning myself to pain, I said softly, "You have to go." He opened his mouth to protest and I shushed him by covering his mouth with my hand. "You said he's sneaky, remember? Well, when I'm pregnant I'll be a huge liability. And even if I stay protected until after I give birth, the pup will be in danger. What do you think Naraku will do when he finds out one of his most dangerous enemies has a newborn?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, then kissed me softly, ignorning the shocked gasp from Kouga who had stayed silent through all of this. I resisted the urge to cry. Cupping my cheek in his hand, he whispered against my lips, "I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need me, go to the stable and find Ah-Un. They will bring you to me immediately, and keep you safe in the process." He stood and schooled his face into the cold silence I was used to. He gestured for Kouga to follow him and he left the room. Neither of us portrayed how the thought of this seperation was really hurting us, or how betrayed it made us feel just as we were finally making headway in this strange mating of ours.

Kouga hesitated at the doorway, then said to me, "I never though I'd see this much of Sesshoumaru, ever. I'll make sure he comes back to you." He left before I could question him.

Burrying my face in my hands, I finally let the tears fall. I didn't even see him off, not wanting to risk it being the last time I saw him. That negative thought made the tears fall even harder. I forced the bond between us to close, so he wouldn't feel my anguish, or me feel his own heart breaking as he was forced to leave me alone.

"Damn it!" I finally screamed. "Why? Why God? Things were finally working out! Neither of us were hiding anymore, I was going to have a pup... Everything was going fine! Why...?" My voice was now a mere whimper, as the tears fell even harder. Suddenly, I heard a howl of despair from in the distance, a sorrowful farewell that I would have recognized anywhere. Without even thinking of it, I answered it, the sound ripping itself from my throat. Somehow, it made me feel a little bit better.

Lady Tairo knew right away what was going on, of course. She ordered that Ichigo, Azula, and Rizu were to stay in the Western Lands with me until Sesshoumaru returned or the baby was borned, which ever happened first. Ichigo promised he would return to the Lands of the Moon as soon as I went into labor so she could help me through it. I also wrangled a promise from Azula to go and get my mother, too. I felt it was only right.

So the months passed. Azula and Rizu tried to keep my distracted from the pain of both the pregnancy and seperation of Sesshoumaru, but they couldn't be with me all the time. I had dreams, where I saw him fighting unknown youkai who weren't the elegant, beautiful creatures I had come to associate with my race. I could only assume that this was our bond, keeping me informed of his actions. Once, I saw him fighting a lovely woman who had eyes like rubies and hair like onyx. When I saw her fly away on a feather, I knew it had to be the wind witch Kagura, and I was glad that he had wounded her. My jealousy had me tempted to find her and kill her myself, though I repressed that urge. As more time passed, I became more nervous, especially as I became heavier and heavier. I knew that it would take a miracle for him to be here home in time for the birth.

Seven months after Sesshoumaru left, Ichigo left to fetch Sakura and Lady Tairo. Azula, who had many talents up her sleeve, told me that I would be in labor in twenty-four hours, at most, and I was officially scared to death.

Both my mother-in-law and my mother arrived just as Azula's prediction came true. It was a hard and drawn out delivery, because of my rejecting blood feedings from my absent mate. I swore, many times, that this would be the last child, which made my family laugh. Finally, after a full day in labor, my son came into the world. I named him Tsukinosai, roughly translating to "son of the moon". I then fainted from the effort of his birth.

I dreamed that night. There was a terrible battle. Many were dying, though I recognized none of them. I saw many of the members of Inu Yasha's pack fighting foes. Then I found Sesshoumaru. He and Inu Yasha were attacking a monsterous being, though I couldn't bear looking at it. Then I saw a tentacle from the thing strike him from behind, going straight through his heart. I awoke screaming, the mark on my neck burning.

When Inu Yasha arrived four days later, I was hiding in the willow tree in my private garden, sitting on an upraised root and dangling my feet in the water. Tsukinosai, or Sai as everyone called him, was in my arms, laughing and reaching for the koi swimming around us. A ghost of a smile barely crossed my mouth. I found little joy in anything anymore, even my son. He was so much like both my mate and me. What little hair he had was mostly white, with bits of silver streaking through it. His eyes were gold that bled into silver around the pupils. His wrist and eye markings were mine, but on his brow was the blue crescent moon.

I saw the sillouhette of someone outside the willow's protective branches, so I bundled Sai more carefully in the soft blanket that had been a name-day gift from my mother and carefully jumped onto the stepping places made by upraised roots till I got to the shore. Parting the branches, I stepped into the entire garden. My new maid was waiting for me, and she helped my slip my slippers back on as I craddled my pup gently. Inu Yasha stared at the pup in my arms.

"Sai." I crooned to him softly. He giggled and reached for my face. A sad smile crossed my face. "Lookie, Sai. It's your uncle Inu Yasha." Sai giggled again, then reached for his uncle. Inu Yasha started as I held the pup out to him gently. Just as Azula, Ichigo, Mother, Lady Tairo, Yukiru, and I had done before him, he lowered his nose to catch the scent of the pup, acknowledging him as family. Tears filled my eyes as I knew that Sesshoumaru would never scent his own pup, for grasped in Inu Yasha's hand was Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru's healing sword. "I know, Inu Yasha, why you are here." Shaking away the tears, I pulled my pup close again and continued to speak. "Place the sword in the dojo. There is a rack waiting for it. You and your friends are welcome here anytime." Without looking at his face since I knew the tears would rise again, I walked back into the castle, crooning a lullaby to Sai as he began to get fussy, longing for his afternoon nap.

That day, I sealed away my heart. And my life.

**I can't believe I just killed off Sesshoumaru... Or did I? Tune in to the next and final chapter to find out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Alright, here's the last chapter of Under the New Moon. (sobs quietly) Thanks to Nicole and everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. This is the most successful story I've ever written, and it gives me such a good feeling I feel like crying...**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Inu Yasha.**

I couldn't help staring at my father's healing sword as it hung in the dojo. If my mother knew I was here, I'd be given the talking to of a lifetime. However, it being only hours before my coronation as the new Lord of the Western Lands, I felt like I need to talk to my father. Seeing as he was dead, this sword was the closest thing I had. Well, except Uncle Yasha, but like hell I was talking to him about being nervous.

Tensaiga hung from its hooks. Ever since my father died, it stayed still. It had developed a faint cover of dust on it, since none of the servants dared touched it and my mother looked ready to cry just looking at it. Because she refused to enter the dojo, she hadn't danced since I was born. She stopped singing when I grew old enough to not want a lullaby. Azula often told me about how much power my mother used to have in her voice before she stopped. Grandmother Tairo and Grandmother and Grandfather Daisho were always trying to urge her to continue, but she just stared at them silently.

"So much has happened, Father." I murmured, looking at the sword. "Mother is growing worse. Nothing the healers do is helping." It hurt to admit this to myself. "She's dying, Father. And I think she's doing it on purpose. I think she only stayed alive after you died to make sure I would grow up safe. Now that I am taking over the rule of the lands, she thinks its okay for her to die now. I don't think she understands how much I still need her. Even with all of my advisors and with Mitsuki..." I couldn't help the slight grin at the mention of my mate-to-be, the daughter of Ichigo and Azula. "Even with all of them, I don't think she realizes that its her opinion I hold highest. I'll be so lost without her..." My throat clogged up as I realized what I was saying.

Then I felt a pulse. Stunned, I stared at Tensaiga. Again, it pulsed. Moving carefully, I took the sword down from the hooks and felt it pulse once more before it went still again.

"I thought this would happen." a familiar voice said from behind me.

Whirling around, I quickly bowed, "Grandmother Tairo."

Her hands pulled me back up from my stance and she smiled. "You are soon to be the Lord of the Western Lands. You bow to no one." She looked at the sword in my hands. "That was made from your grandfather's fang. It is the brother of your uncle's sword."

I nodded. "Mother told me. She said it was the Sword of Heaven. With one stroke, it can save a hundred souls. It brought Rin back to life." My foster sister, Rin was now happily mated to the fox demon Shippo. "It was pulsing earlier."

"Was it?" Grandmother Tairo smiled. Of all my grandparents and other members of my extended family, her smile is the one I trusted the least. "Well, then I guess it has chosen you as its new master." She wrinkled her nose at the dust on the hilt and sheath. "Clean it and wear it at the ceremony tonight. It will remind those who doubt you that you are the true heir."

Sighing, I nodded and, sword in hand, returned to my room. It was, I'm told, the room my parents shared. My mother had long since retired to the room that would have belonged to me if my father had lived. It held fewer painfully loving memories. Laid out were robes that matched my father's, though with a few differences. The octagonal flowers on the white silk were still red, but the sash around the haori was now turquise with silver at the end. I dressed quickly, then haphazardly ran a comb through my white and silver hair. The ends were down to my waist, and refused to be cut despite numerous attempts on my part. I spent the remaining few hours before moonrise taking care of Tensaiga.

A knock at the door alerted me to the servant outside my door. Opening it, I found the imp Jaken. He didn't have to say anything; I could see the full moon rising. A lump formed in my throat as I let him lead me to the center of the castle. There was the largest garden, and there resided all the cardinal lords, their ladies and heirs, and all of my extended family. My mother was standing at the center, dressed in her formal robes. I smiled at her, but all I got was a ghost of a true smile. It was the best I could have expected; I hadn't seen her in a week.

As I got closer, I was able to look at her better. She was thinner then ever, looking like a strong gust of wind would break her. Her hair, while still white and thick, wasn't shiny and strong-looking as it was in all of her portraits. It was her eyes that were the most heart-breaking. They were empty entirely, as if she dared not feel. I saw a healer hovering nearby; there always was now. Mother couldn't be trusted to take care of herself anymore. She held in her hands a dagger, and I felt my blood run cold. No one had mentioned this.

That smile crossed her face again as she took my hand, then her entire body froze as she saw the sword tucked into my sash. Her eyes were instantly filled with anguish and pain, and I regreted listening to Grandmother Tairo. I glared at my grandmother over my mother's shoulder, though she didn't look the least repentant. She did, however, clear her throat. My mother woke from her trance, then sighed. "I should have guessed..." was all she mumbled, the her voice rose so all could hear. "In the light of the moon, we are gathered to witness the coming of age of Tsukinosai, son of Sesshoumaru and Tomoyo." I heard the slight catch when she said my father's name, and I felt sympathy for her. No one dared mention his name since his death, since she usually broke down. For now, though, she seemed alright. "He will becoming lord of the lands left to him by his father and grandfather and all those that came before him. Are there any objections?"

The sword at my side pulsed again, and I knew that everyone felt it. After a few murmurs, my mother continued. "Now through blood, his right shall be made known." Before I could ask, she sliced a line on the palm of my hand. I didn't make a single noise, though it hurt like hell. However, I couldn't stop the cry when she did the same thing to herself. Pain on my part, I could stand, but she was so weak, I couldn't accept it from her. She didn't seem to feel the pain, rather held our hands together, so that the blood mixed and mingled as it flowed.

A sense of knowing filled me. I knew that the lands were at peace, except for the occasional squable. But the knowledge of the earth itself, of the crops and forests, was lacking, though I should have gained it. The healer then rushed forward and wrapped my mother's hand in cloth while my youki healed my cut. Concern filled me when I saw the cloth stain red until a weak fluttering of my mother's youki healed it. Now, more than ever, I knew that Death was looking over my mother's shoulder. And she welcomed it.

The other lords, however, were rushing forth to congratulate me, and before I knew it, the crowd had manuevered me into the banquet hall, for the traditional feast. For a moment, I moved to sit to the left of the head of the table, as always, but found my mother already there. Stunned into remembering my lessons, I took my place where she had always set before. To my right sat Mitsuki, who smiled at me reassuringly. The meal was brought out by the servants and everyone began to celebrate, save Mother. She barely nibbled on anything.

"Such a happy occasion!" A rather loud lord who had drunk too much sake proclaimed. "Surely the lovely Lady Tomoyo would grace such an occasion with a song?"

I snarled at the obvious baiting at my mother. "You know very well that the lady-." My mother patted my hand, a silent rebuke, then carefully stood. I couldn't help staring. "Mother?" I whispered softly. All heard, since the room had fallen silent. My grandparents were watching, as were Azula and Ichigo.

"I will sing, my son. It will be my last song." she said softly, though everyone heard. I heard Grandmother Daisho gasp, and I knew why. To admit that a tune was your last song in the Daisho clan was to announce the arrival of your death. Many at the table knew this, and I saw that many of the ladies who had befriended my mother were starting to cry.

She pulled out a small round stone and whispered, "Play." Instantly, music filled the room. And the she opened her mouth, and began to sing. Her voice was the lovely, mellow tone I remembered from my childhood, but in it held such sorrow and anguish that I felt my heart break further.

"_Stay low  
soft, dark, and dreamless,  
far beneath my nightmares and loneliness .  
I hate me  
for breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you.  
_

_Grieving for you...  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
and though I may have lost my way  
all paths lead straight to you.  
_

_I long to be like you,  
lie cold in the ground like you.  
_

_Halo,   
blinding wall between us,  
melt away and leave us alone again.   
Humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death.  
_

_I long to be like you,  
lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.  
I'm coming for you.  
_

_You're not alone.  
No matter what they told you you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.  
_

_I long to be like you,  
lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.  
And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me.  
_

_I long to be like you,  
lie cold in the ground like you._

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.  
I'm coming for you_."

Tears were falling from everyone's faces by this time, especially hers. Her strength failed her, and she collapsed gracefully, her face hidden in her sleeves. I moved to comfort her, but at the same time, the door slammed open.

There stood a man I had never seen before except in portraits. His gold eyes were so familiar, yet so different. And there on his brow was the mark of the crescent moon. His robes, while somewhat the worse for the wear, were identical to mine except for his purple and yellow sash. At his side, hung Tojikin, though something about it seemed different from the descriptions in the stories.

My mother was the only one who didn't look up. I could feel the shock and pain running through her. Silent as a ghost, I watched my father, who should be dead, approach my mother and wrap his arm around her comfortingly. She looked up at him, startled, and he kissed the silver star on her forehead.

"Sesshoumaru..." she murmured. "It can't be..."

"But it is." he whispered to her, holding her close as the tears started to fall.

"How?" she asked, her voice still soft.

Sesshoumaru, for that was who it really was, smiled slightly and said, "The being you saw die was a false image. You see, as long as my sword, Tojikin, was in one piece, Naraku would live. While his body died, his soul would be absorbed into the blade, and try to take revenge on those who killed him. I knew that, so I did not enter the final battle. Instead, I forced the kitsune that traveled with my brother to form an imaginary Sesshoumaru so Naraku would not notice my absense."

"I did?" Shippo said, tilting his head.

My father nodded. "Yes. Though I took the memory from you so you wouldn't accidently tell Inu Yasha."

Everyone in the room jumped when the loud slap of flesh on flesh echoed through the room. My mother had slapped her mate as hard as she could. "All this time..." she growled, and for the first time in my life I understood why everyone was afraid of her. "All this time, you've been alive, and you've just let me mourn you! Why, to stroke that gigantic ego of yours? I can't believe you!" She went to slap him again.

Before her hand connected with his face, my father grabbed both her wrists and said firmly, "Enough, Tomoyo." Despite the harsh words, his eyes were soft. "I couldn't return because I wasn't in the right mind. I was possesed by the sword, though barely in control of my actions. Before I could return home, I had to be in complete control, or risk your life and the lives of all around you." Suddenly, he released her wrists and stroked her face gently. "Years ago, if you had slapped me you would have bruised me. Now it has little strength in it. You are so weak now..."

"Starvation and refusing to move will do that to you." I drawled, giving my mother a knowing smirk. "She's been a mess for as long as I can remember."

For the first time, my father took notice of me. "And who are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Your face is familiar yet strange to this Sesshoumaru."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "Shesh, I guess Mother wasn't joking when she said you often referred to yourself in third-person. Name's Tsukinosai, though only Grandmother Tairo calls me that. Everyone else calls me Sai."

"Sai?" his voice had a definite question in it for my mother. "Is he...?" She nodded silently. I then remembered that my father was away through out my mother's pregnancy, so he had no idea whether she had had the pup or what gender the pup was. He looked up at me then at his mate and tilted his head, "Are you ready to become lord of these lands?" I felt the initial panic again, and was startled when he laughed. "I thought not. You aren't quite ready, though in my absence you would have been the best choice possible." Looking thoughtful, he said, "Perhaps in a few years. For now, let me take your mother back to her room. You can handle the everyday business while I see to her health, yes?"

I nodded and watch as he picked up my mother, his face growing more troubled as he realized exactly how light she was. Before he left, he took in my scent, imprinting it to his memory and I did the same to him. Then I watched him gently escort his lady out of the room. With a sudden sense of sureness, I knew that my mother would grow well again and, alongside my father, care for the lands as they should have done the past two decades.

**There you all go! If there are enough requests, I'll do a one-shot sequal thingy, but you have to let me know if you want one!**


End file.
